


Deserving Happiness

by AgresteBug



Series: The Hearts Truth [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir are asking themselves some serious questions lately, not knowing that the pain in the other's heart has reached its peak. A decision has to be made. Is it time to move on from a certain blonde model and blue-eyed hero? Can they move on? They've been in love for so long it doesn't seem possible, but when love is one sided, is it really love?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Hearts Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850542
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the start of the first part of my series The Hearts Truth! This is the Prequel, so it won't be as long as the main story. While this can definitely be read as a stand-alone, the events about to unfold here are crucial to the plot of the main story. I cross-post on FF. net, so if you see work there under the same username don't fret, its all me! Let's get this show on the road huh? Enjoy!

Marinette's steady sewing hand slipped at the seam she was fixing for Luka, positive that she had heard him wrong.

She peered at his face, seeing his gentle aqua eyes staring into her very soul with a soft smile, "What?" She squeaked.

Luka simply smiled at her a little brighter. The rest of Kitty Section, along with Nino and Alya who had come to watch the rehearsal, were staring at the two of them in completely shocked silence.

"I asked if you would like to go to the World Designer Gallery with me this weekend." Luka repeated in the same easy-going way.

That's what she thought he had said.

"I, but you don't like fashion." Marinette reminded him quickly.

Luka said it easily, "But you love it. I hoped that if you wanted to go, and you weren't going with anyone else, maybe we could go together."

Marinette had no idea what was really happening right now, her mind wasn't processing anything correctly, "I, I mean I wanted to go but everyone was busy so I didn't even buy tickets. They are already completely sold out and,"

Luka reached into the back pocket of his grey faded jeans, "I like to be prepared." He said with a small grin, making her heart do a soft backflip as she saw the VIP labeled tickets in his hand. Those were the sold out tickets to opening night. Being such a big international event, most of the designers themselves were going to be there for a formal private showing before it was open to the public that Monday.

Wait, a whole new shock was dawning on her. Was this really happening? Luka was actually, was he ACTUALLY asking her out on a date?

"It's okay if you don't want to go." Luka said a little defeated when she stayed silent for too long, "I just thought it would be nice to,"

"I want to go." Marinette blurted out quickly, clamping her mouth shut before she could start ranting ridiculously the way she used to. Not that she still didn't stutter occasionally when caught off guard.

Luka must have seen the hesitation on her face because he asked her softly, "Is it, going with  _ me _ that's bothering you?"

She saw a familiar sadness in his eyes. It was a look she had seen in the mirror for the past two years whenever a certain blonde haired, gorgeously green-eyed model unknowingly crushed her heart by uttering the cursed word.

"No," she said gently, touching his arm trying to comfort him, "That's not it at all I just, this is, sudden,"

Luka immediately apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. That was wrong of me."

"Luka, no that's not what I meant, I,"

He put his hand over hers where it was resting on his arm, interrupting her before she could explain, "I would like to go with you, but you don't have to give me an answer now. The Gallery isn't until this weekend, and today is only Tuesday so will you at least think it over?"

She tried to smile, agreeing right away seeing the hope in his eyes, "I'll think about it."

Luka's eyes shined a little brighter, "Thanks Marinette."

She quickly diverted her attention back to the torn seam, fixing it faster than she had ever fixed anything. The second she was finished she moved away from him, moving back over to Nino and Alya.

Alya asked as the band started up their rehearsal again, Nino very intently watching the rehearsal instead of them, "What was that?"

Marinette was still trying to grasp her head around that herself, "That really happened right?"

Alya looked at her like she had lost her mind, "Girl. Why didn't you say yes? That boy obviously likes you, and asked you out to something you've been squealing about for months. What is there to think about?"

Marinette felt herself flush. It should have been obvious. It wasn't like Alya, or anyone else in their class, was blind to her crush. The exception, of course, was said boy himself. He was so hopelessly oblivious that she could probably walk up to him at any point and tell him how she felt and he STILL wouldn't believe her.

Alya was still staring at her sternly, waiting for her answer.

Marinette's voice was barely a whisper, "Adrien."

Alya's shoulder's fell slightly, and Marinette swore that Nino's did too even though he was doing a good job of trying to act like he wasn't listening.

"Marinette," Alya whispered back, putting a hand on her knee, "Maybe, maybe it will do you some good to, you know, let him, go. There is a guy right there," they both looked over at the blue tipped hair guitar player, "who already likes you for you, and hasn't been toying with your heart since you met him."

She immediately came to his defense, "Adrien isn't like that. He would never do that to someone on purpose. It's me, I'm the problem, I'm," she felt her voice catch and she managed to get it out without sobbing, "just, his, friend."

Alya nodded, "Exactly, but he," Alya discreetly motioned to Luka, "already sees you as something more than Adrien ever has."

Nino said it softly without looking at them, "That's not fair. My bro cares about Marinette a lot."

Alya instantly turned to him, "You and I both know that Adrien is an oblivious,"

"air-headed fool. Yes. I'm not disagreeing with you babe. My boy fails in the girl department, complete F, but you know that Adrien cares about her more than that." Nino said a little firmer as he faced his girlfriend, sticking up for his best friend.

Alya said it harder, "And that's part of the problem. He can't keep going around, treating her like she's important to him when he doesn't care about her the way she cares about him. THAT'S not fair."

Marinette pulled on Alya's arm to get her attention, "Alya, I know you love me and are just sticking up for me, but Nino is right. Adrien cares about me the way he cares about you and Nino." She felt the tears in her eyes as she looked down, "I'm the only one who has a problem because I can't control my heart. It's not Adrien's fault I feel this way."

Marinette stood before Alya could respond and told them, "I need to get going. I promised my parents I wouldn't be out too late."

She rushed off without another word, really just needing some distance from everyone, and everything. When she got home, it was really just to let her parents see that she had come home. She had no intention of staying there though.

She transformed and took off, heading straight for the upper beams of the Eiffel Tower.

She watched the last of the sun set, ignoring the tears falling down her eyes.

Was Alya right?

Should she really just let him go?

But, she wasn't that person.

She couldn't just pretend like those feelings weren't there. Yes, her crush on Adrien had started out that way but it was so much more than that now.

She loved him. The way his genuine smile reached his eyes, making them shine brighter in joy. The way he stood up for his friends no matter what, and had a fierceness to protect them. He was smart, a little dorky, but still purely innocent.

Even though the world was at his fingertips, he was humble. It wasn't money or fame he wanted, though he had both. He wanted friends, friends who cared about him for who he was, and he wanted to be able to enjoy the simplest things he had been denied his entire life. Going to the movies with friends. Eating a whole batch of chocolate croissants if he wanted. Having a picnic in the park. Doing something on a whim to see where it led, and not having to adhere to a schedule stricter than if he was in the army.

Was it wrong that she just, wanted to see him happy? Was it wrong that she wanted to be able to give him those simple things he wanted that would make him happy? Was it wrong that wanting those things for him, is what would make her happy?

"I didn't expect to find you here m'lady. Were you hoping to spend some quality time together?"

She turned her head away from him, the tears running down her face hadn't stopped, and Chat Noir was one of the most overprotective people she had ever met. Especially where she was concerned.

"M'lady?" Chat said worried as he sat next to her, telling her quickly, "I was just teasing."

Her voice broke as she told him, "I know you were kitty."

His hand reached for her face, softly pulling her back to face him. Her eyes instantly found his, and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his voice turned completely serious. That face, the face he made whenever an akuma hurt her, the face of the predator he could be, is exactly what she had been afraid of seeing, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she tried but he wasn't having it.

"Don't do that. This, is not nothing. What happened?" He asked firmly, in a voice that told her he wasn't going to back down.

A secondary dam she hadn't known was there suddenly flooded over at the deep concern in his eyes. She moved instantly as the sob tore out of her, burying her face in his chest as she held him tightly around his middle.

"I'm so stupid Chat. I've waited and I've hoped and I've just been an idiot all this time. He's never going to love someone like me. I know he'll never return my feelings and I hope anyways even though it hurts. I do, everything I can, because I want him to be happy, and I hate,” she choked on the word, “I hate that it's never enough. I'll never be good enough for him. He'll never see me. He'll never understand that I don't want to be his friend, I want to be more but he,"

Chat held her to him in silence. His strong confident arms shielding her from the world around them as she finally admitted it, "he just keeps breaking my heart, and he has no idea."

They sat in silence, her quiet crying the only thing passing between them as his arms simply tightened around her over and over again. Comforting her in a way that only he could.

As she started to calm down, Chat told her from where he had laid his head gently against hers, "That idiot, whoever he is, will never, and does not, deserve to have you as a friend, much less as something more. If he can't see the truth that's right in front of him, that the most, amazing and selfless, beautiful girl in the world is in love with him," Chat lifted her up, staring into her eyes, "then he doesn't deserve you."

He wiped her tears carefully, adding it softly, "You deserve someone who loves the way you do, completely and without equal. Who will show you everyday how much you mean to them, and show the world that there is no one who is your equal in his eyes."

He kissed her forehead softly, and she finally realized everything she had let spill out of her.

She felt worse than she did before, seeing Chat staring at her with true pain in his shining emerald eyes. The same pain that was in her heart right now.

"I'm, I'm sorry Chat I, I didn't mean to go off like that. Especially to you of all people. If, if this is how I make you feel all the time I'm,"

He put a clawed finger to her lips, smiling ever so slightly, "Bug, you know how I feel about you, and you told me from the start that there was someone in your heart already. Yes, I understand probably better than anyone what you are feeling right now," he moved his finger and cupped her cheek, "but what I want more than anything else, is for you to be happy. With, or without me."

She said it angry at herself, "That's not fair."

He smiled a little brighter, "No, but sometimes that's the hand we are dealt, and besides," his tone turned teasing, "I know you'll fall for me one day. Especially if the idiot continues to be an idiot."

She smacked his arm, feeling a smile appear, "He's not an idiot he's just," Chat raised an eyebrow at her as he pursed his lips knowingly. She relented, "alright he's an idiot, but it's not his fault. I... I can't blame him for how I feel when I've never told him I feel this way."

Chat said it gently, "Maybe you should try."

She told him calmer, "I don't know if I even want to anymore." She sighed, staring out into the city as she pulled her knees to her chest, "What would be the point? He is always telling everyone that we are friends, good friends, great friends, friends, friends, friends.” She let her head rest on her knees, making herself as small as possible, “I feel like that word is a curse."

Chat put his hand on the top of her head without looking at her, "Well, you're not wrong." She smiled at him a little and he smiled before telling her seriously, "I can't tell you what to do Bug, and I get why you don't want to say anything either. But at least saying it to him, even once, maybe he'll realize he does care about you the way you do about him."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked knowing that was the much more likely case.

"Again,” Chat started slowly, making sure she saw his famous grin grace his features, “then he's an idiot."

They both laughed for a second before standing. Chat pulled her into a tight hug, whispering it lovingly, "And know that I'll always love you m'lady. No one could ever, ever, take your place."

She hugged Chat tighter, before leaning up and kissing his cheek, "I do love you too kitty."

Chat smiled despite the blush on his cheeks, "I know you do bugaboo."

She rolled her eyes, getting a soft laugh out of him before she grabbed his hand, "Thank you. I feel a lot better."

He smiled shyly, "I'm glad. I hope he opens his eyes Bug, before he loses the best thing that could ever happen to him."

They separated, deciding to do a short patrol run since they were both out. Nothing serious happened, and when they met back up, she asked because she hadn't realized it before.

"Chat, what were you doing out tonight? Is everything okay?"

He smiled brightly at her, "Yeah, everything is fine."

She stared at him hard, not buying that smile for a second. He finally caved against her Ladybug glare with a heavy sigh, "It's a personal thing."

She said it softly, "I sort of owe you a personal conversation after my meltdown earlier. Unless you don't want to talk about it."

He gave her a softer smile, one that let her know that he was upset, but would be okay, "I just, got into a weird argument with my best friend this afternoon. He said he wasn't mad, but he's usually really laid back and our conversation felt,” he paused trying to think of the best word, “forced, I guess. He was really short with me the whole time and that's not like him. I think I must have done something to upset him but, I haven't really been around my friends besides school. Work stuff you know?” He muttered bitterly, kicking the ground lightly, “So I have no idea what I could have done."

She nodded. Adrien had been like that for the past few weeks too. They had all seen how tired he was, but with the Gallery coming up there was nothing they could do. His father wanted him to be fully aware of what designs were being showcased and be able to answer any questions, so he was being dragged into the entire process stage by stage. She felt really bad for him.

She told Chat with a smile, "You'll make it through this, and if he said he wasn't mad, maybe he's just a bit frustrated." She hit his arm lightly with her elbow, "Maybe he is just missing his best friend the way you are missing him."

Chat blushed slightly, "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

She laughed lightly, "Not really, but honestly, maybe you should find a way to hang out with your friends, even if you just go to lunch together. I'm sure that will take some of the tension away."

He smiled a little more genuinely, "Lunch huh, I can probably get away with that. You really are the best Bug."

She said it a little sadly, "Only to some."

His face fell, but he asked calmly, "Truth or dare."

Her eyes snapped to his, "What?"

He smirked, "Truth or dare? You know, the game. Let's play, I get one round, and you get one round."

She asked seriously, "Why?"

He egged her on, wiggling his eyebrows at her, "Scared Bug?"

She narrowed her eyes, knowing he was just baiting her but she relented, "Fine, but we are allowed to switch if we aren't comfortable with the dare or answering the truth question."

He nodded, "That's fair, but you have to do one or the other. Lesser of two evils."

She consented, "Agreed. Truth."

He asked immediately, "What is the name of the boy who upset you?"

She should have known, "Dare."

He said it with a wicked smirk, "Are you sure, I think my question is much safer than the dare I have for you."

She pursed her lips, "Dare."

Chat grinned, "I dare you to walk up to the idiot tomorrow, tell him that you love him, and then walk away without looking back or waiting for a response."

Her mouth hung open, "If I could do something like that I would have a long time ago."

He shrugged, "Either do the dare, or answer the question."

She sighed heavily, "Can I think about it?"

He rested on his baton lazily, "Fine. Your go."

"Truth or dare kitty." She said already feeling a strong hatred for this game starting to build.

"Truth." He said easily with a smirk.

Her question was instant, "Isn't there any other girl in your life that you have feelings for that isn't me?"

His smile fell, and to her shock, he looked away slightly, "Dare."

Her eyes widened, "Seriously, you won't answer my question? Why? IS there someone else?"

"I said dare Bug." He said calmly, still avoiding her eyes as much as she was trying to catch his again.

"Okay scaredy chat," she teased, making him blow a raspberry at her, "I dare you to answer my question."

"That's cheating." He said instantly as he turned to face her full on again.

"I think I've just played this game much longer than you have." She taunted easily, glad to see that she had turned this around on him instantly.

He asked her a question instead, "Why is it important to you to know if there is, or isn't someone?"

She muttered it softly, "Because if there is, maybe it would do us both some good to see if we can make it work with someone else. We both deserve to be happy don't you think?"

"My heart is already yours. Even if I went out with her, even just once, it wouldn't be fair to her because my heart wouldn't be in it.” He stared out at Paris, looking as though it was physically hurting him to have said it. “I'd end up losing a good friend because of it. Her best friend would kick my ass, and my best friend would probably disown me because her best friend is his girlfriend." He explained.

She sighed, "That does sound, unfortunately complicated, but I guess that answers the question anyways. You do like this girl a lot, right?"

He nodded instantly, a different sort of light in his eyes as he talked about this mysterious girl, "She's more than just my friend. She's the first real friend I ever made, and I don't want to make things weird between us. I'd rather be her friend for the rest of my life, then lead her on and have her disappear forever. It would be like losing you. I'd never forgive myself for it, and a part of me would feel empty.” He caught her eyes, his voice nothing short of serious, “I can't live with that."

She grabbed his hand, "I get it." She sighed as she looked down, "I promise, I will try to talk to him tomorrow. If I can't manage to do it, then tomorrow night after patrol, I'll tell you his name."

"Deal." He said instantly, holding out his hand. They shook on it and he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, "You are the bravest person I know. I know you can do it."

She felt herself blush, telling him softly, "Thanks kitty. See you tomorrow."

He stepped back and bowed, saying it in that confident flirty tone he had, "Already my heart counts the seconds." He gave her a small two-fingered salute before heading off away from her.

She made her way home, her mind racing about tomorrow. She threw herself face first down on her bed with a groan, "That dumb cat."

Tikki told her softly, "He just wants you to be happy Marinette. It won't hurt you to try."

She grumbled it into her pillow, Tikki having to move closer to catch it all, "Every time I try to talk to Adrien about my feelings, I only manage to dig my grave a little deeper. I'll end up having to tell Chat his name, and he'll think I'm completely superficial because I won't be able to explain that I know Adrien personally. He'll think I'm a crazy fan girl, getting stupidly upset for no reason."

Tikki said it in his defense, "I don't think Chat Noir could ever think that of you."

Marinette stayed silent, turning her face slightly in time to see Tikki floating down next to her. Tikki patted her cheek with a smile, "I believe in you Marinette, not because you are Ladybug, but because you are you. I think tomorrow will be a good day, you'll see."

Marinette smiled at her. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like right now if she didn't have Tikki.

"Thanks Tikki."

Tikki kissed her cheek before nestling next to her. It didn't take either of them long after that, to drift off to sleep.

  
  



	2. Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is up and ready to go, and more won't be far behind! Enjoy!

Marinette doodled idly in her sketchbook, Chat's thoughts playing over and over again in her mind.

She found herself at school unusually early. For once. She hadn't gotten almost any sleep last night, thinking about what she was going to do to pull off Chat's dumb dare.

She sighed heavily. This was going to be impossible. How was she even supposed to get Adrien alone to try this? She already knew she wanted to wait until the end of the day. At least that way once they parted, she wouldn't have to see him again until the next day. It would give her a little more time to process and collect herself, if she actually managed to do it.

"Good morning Marinette, you're here early." A surprised, gentle voice said.

She looked up instantly, her heart already fluttering uncontrollably as he smiled at her, "G-Gigh, I mean, good morning, Hi, Adrien."

Adrien smiled at her, without commenting on her stuttering. She knew he wouldn't, he never did. He was just kind that way.

"What are you working on? A new design?" He asked quickly, setting his things down before looking down at her sketchbook.

"N-no, no this justice, is just a doodle." She managed to get out. He was staring at her sketchbook a little shocked.

"That, is just a doodle? Marinette that design looks great already. If that's just a doodle, no wonder your other designs are out of this world amazing." He complimented easily.

She blushed instantly, "Th-thanks Adrien."

"Oh by the way, do you have any plans for lunch today?" Adrien asked with a gleam in his eye.

Her voice pitched to a high squeak, "M-me?"

He nodded instantly, his smile never leaving his face, "Yes you. I know that with that stupid Gallery opening this weekend I've been ridiculously busy, and to be honest I've been missing just hanging out with my friends. I was thinking that you and me, and Alya and Nino, could go get lunch together, my treat."

Even though her hope fell a little, she was genuinely surprised and happy that Adrien wanted to do this. She said it excitedly, "I think that's a great idea, and I'm sure Alya and Nino would love it too."

Adrien's face instantly brightened, making her heart melt, "You really think so?"

She said it more confidently, "Yeah, absolutely! I-WE, we've all missed hanging out with you too."

Adrien shifted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hey, can I ask you something since it's just the two of us?"

She felt her voice catch. Oh god. Too many scenarios were playing out in her head right now. Why was he so nervous? Was this a good thing? What if it was bad? Did he find out about one of the crazy, borderline stalker-ish things that she had done? Was he about to completely revoke their friendship and cast her out of his life?

She was ridiculously ranting in her head again wasn't she? Wait, Adrien had asked her a question and now she was just staring at him like an idiot while she had her inner rant. Yeah, she was doing a great job already, telling him how she felt was going to be easy.

_ Get it together _ \- she thought to herself, Adrien was still waiting for an answer to his question, "Y-yeah, ask me anything." She managed to get out.

"Do you know if, Nino's mad at me for something? Has Alya said anything to you?" He asked worried.

She frowned slightly, "Uhm, n-not, not that I can think of, and Alya didn't mention anything to me. Why do you think that?"

Adrien sighed but looked a little more hopeful, "I talked to him last night for a little bit and, I don't know, maybe I was just tired or something but our conversation felt, weird. He sounded like he was upset about something, but being practically a ghost for the past few weeks, I can't think of what I could have done."

She reached over and touched his arm, telling him gently, "I don't think it's anything you did Adrien. You are too nice of a person to have ever done something to upset him intentionally. Talk to him, maybe it will help."

Okay, so she thought that maybe Chat had a point after all. How was she ever supposed to expect Adrien to know how she felt if she didn't at least say something to him? That way, she could at least move forward without that giant 'what if' hanging over her head. And maybe, by the merciful luck of the Ladybugs, he'd actually return her feelings.

There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he put his hand over hers. His piercing green eyes stared into hers, a look of complete trust in them.

He didn't understand how one girl could be so, so, purely good. He knew from her touch alone that she was genuinely concerned about him, and her voice gave him the confidence that he could do anything simply because she believed he could.

He was proud of what he told Ladybug last night about Marinette. He meant every word. Well, mostly. Sometimes when he looked at Marinette, he got these weird feelings he didn't know how to describe. He would find himself doing things occasionally, like smiling just because she was smiling, or making a joke so that she would laugh a little longer. Her laugh was contagious and carefree, and just, warm.

Her entire being was warm. She was the gentle fire everyone gathered around in the dead of winter, giving everyone a comfort and sense of safety. He could bask in her warmth forever and never get tired of it.

"Thanks Marinette. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said sincerely.

Her face flushed scarlet and she nodded, moving her hand as she looked away from him. Okay, it was now or never. She could do this. She was Ladybug for the Miraculous sakes! Just be confident.

"H-hey, Adrien," crap the stuttering was back, "I-I know you have fencing after school today but, do you think I, I could t-talk to you about something before you go?"

He nodded instantly, worried by her serious tone, "Yeah of course. Is everything okay?"

She waved her hands in front of her quickly, "No! No it's not anything like that honest! Everything is fine! I just, I, after school okay?"

He nodded again, feeling a little bit relieved, "Yeah, you had me worried for a second there." He said it trying to get a laugh out of her, "I thought I was going to have to go defend your honor or something."

Marinette instantly giggled, thinking about how silly it would be to see insanely nice Adrien Agreste of all people trying to 'defend her honor'.

"Adrien Agreste, mister knight in shining armor.  _ Gabriel _ brand of course." She said with that bright smile he couldn't get enough of.

See, there was that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Was her happiness really this contagious?

He laughed with her, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling.

"Don't you two look cozy." A teasing voice said from the door.

They were both still smiling as they turned to see Alya walking in with Nino, a large smirk on her face.

Adrien said it easily, trying not to roll his eyes. He hated when their friends did this, trying to make things more than what they were, "Marinette and I were just talking Alya. Friend's do that you know."

Alya's lips went into a thin line before she said it as she sat down, "Yeah, right. Friends do that."

He saw Nino shaking his head as he sat down. Adrien was completely oblivious to the fact that Marinette's smile vanished the second he said the unknown cursed word. He had no idea that her heart broke a little more, or that her stomach tightened into a dense ball that made her feel sick.

Alya on the other hand, saw everything that was happening to her best friend as she slowly sank deeper into her seat. As much as Alya cared about Adrien too, she couldn't stand by and let this pain happen to her bestie anymore. The boy needed to open his eyes, and the second she got the chance she was going to act. She already had the perfect plan in mind.

Adrien was focused on Nino, already ready to take Marinette's advice, "Hey, everything okay?"

Nino barely looked at him, "Yeah dude, why wouldn't they be?"

Adrien wanted to say ' _ Look at how you are acting right now _ ' but instead he opted for asking point blank, "Was it something I did?"

Now Nino turned to look at him in shock, "What are you talking about?"

Adrien shifted slightly, "I know you are mad at me, I just don't know what I did." He admitted.

Nino shook his head with a small smile, "It's nothing you did dude, and I'm not mad. Annoyed, but not mad, and it's not your fault."

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, great. I just thought after talking last night,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was so uptight. There's a lot going on you know?" Nino said sheepishly.

Adrien nodded instantly, "I know I haven't been able to hang out with you guys a lot that past few weeks, so what do you say we all go to lunch together? My treat. Marinette thought it sounded like a good idea."

Nino held up his fist with a calm smile, "Sounds like a plan my man."

"If you are treating, heck yeah it sounds like a plan." Alya said instantly.

Adrien fist bumped Nino, glad they were back to normal, and Alya took that moment to strike, "So Marinette have you decided yet?"

Marinette's head flew up from her arms on her desk where she had been hiding like an ostrich, wanting nothing more than to disappear inside the dark hole of her arms, "Decided?"

Alya had a wicked smirk covering her face, making Marinette wish she had never asked that question. This was not going to be good.

"Yeah, on the answer to Luka's question from last night!" Alya said mysteriously and far too happily, giving Adrien a short glance as Marinette's face turned red.

Adrien asked curious, "What did Luka ask you?"

Marinette said it hurriedly, her face going even redder than before, "Oh it was nothing! Nothing at all."

Nino shook his head again in silence, and traitor Alya told Adrien anyways excitedly, "Luka asked Marinette to the World Designer Gallery opening on Saturday! He got VIP tickets and everything, and SOMEONE, said she had to think about an answer."

"You love fashion, don't you want to go do something you'd really enjoy with one of your friends?" Adrien asked a little confused. He'd do anything for a night like that out with his friends.

He hadn't been expecting to enjoy the Gallery night at all, but if Marinette was going to be there, he would no doubt enjoy every minute of it. He was sure that he would be able to get away from the circus of cameras and obnoxious people to walk around with her for a while. Her reactions to the designs being displayed were going to be one of a kind, and no doubt entertaining. He could only imagine how she would rant excitedly and look at the details few others would notice. All with that infectious smile on her face and that far away look in her open deep ocean eyes as she did it.

Nino's head fell onto his desk hard. His poor bro was digging his own grave and he didn't even know it. His girl was as merciless as ever bringing this up right now.

Alya answered for Marinette when she stayed silent, "Of course she wants to go Sunshine," Alya elbowed her side with a wink, "But it was pretty clear that Luka meant this to be something a little more personal than hanging out with a friend."

Adrien felt like he had been kicked in the gut. A big warning siren went off in his head as he realized what Alya was trying to get at. Luka, wanted this to be something more than just hanging out?

"Like, a date?" Adrien asked with a frown, hoping he wasn't jumping to conclusions, and for some reason hoping that her answer was no.

His stomach twisted uneasily as Alya nodded. She was looking between her highly flustered and silent best friend, and the oblivious blonde whose green eyes unknowingly sparked in what she knew was jealousy. "Yes like a date Adrien, obviously."

Adrien felt a weird tightness in his chest that he didn't like at all. Marinette looked uncomfortable, and it made his pain that much worse when he saw her like that.

Was Alya trying to force her into going on this date with Luka?

No. He immediately thought. Alya wouldn't do that to Marinette. Alya loved Marinette too much to force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable doing.

Or, wait, why was Alya giving him that weird look? Was Marinette just hesitant to go because of something he didn't know about? Is that why Alya was looking at him sternly, almost like she was saying – say something you idiot.

Would his opinion really make that much of a difference in Marinette's decision? Despite wanting to smile at the thought, it made him a little giddy to know that their friendship had gotten this much closer that she valued his opinion, it made him a bit nervous.

He didn't like the way his stomach felt unsettled at the thought of Marinette going on a date with Luka but pushed it down as he saw the flush on her face.

Seeing that nervousness out in full view, was it just that she needed reassurance from her friends that she should do this?

Was he internally freaking out like this for no reason?

Why was he even freaking out like this for no reason?

Marinette was his friend and he wanted her to be happy, to give her the same happiness she spread so easily to everyone else.

He knew having her confidence backing him up always made him more confident.

Maybe for once he could return the favor.

Marinette deserved to go out and have fun doing something she would enjoy. The Gallery would no doubt be heaven to her.

Nino was peering over at him curiously with his head still on the desk. Alya raised an eyebrow at him. There was no doubt now that she wanted him to give Marinette his opinion.

He put on the brightest smile he could, trying to sound excited for her the way Alya no doubt was.

He didn't understand why he was internally having such a hard time getting this out, but for Marinette's happiness he would do it, "That's great Marinette! You should go with Luka. You deserve to have a nice night out and I know you are going to love the Gallery! You definitely shouldn't pass up the opportunity!"

Alya's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

Nino closed his eyes and thumped his head against the desk hard, twice.

Marinette's voice was calm as she ignored their two friends, asking after a second, "You, really think it's a good idea Adrien?"

He nodded instantly, "Without a doubt!" He asked curiously, "Unless there is a reason you don't want to say yes. Luka's not a bad guy though, and you can tell that he likes you a lot."

Alya sat down slowly in silence, while Nino thumped his head against the desk again.

Marinette's blush faded almost instantly, "No," her voice kept the same calm tone as she smiled at him brightly, "No, there's nothing. Thanks Adrien."

He smiled genuinely, "That's what friends are for right?"

Marinette nodded slowly, "Yeah. Right."

He turned back around still smiling and sat down, letting out a heavy sigh from out of nowhere. All four of them were silent as Madame Bustier walked in the room to start the day.

Marinette had so many conflicting emotions inside of her she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she was showing any of them on the outside. She felt like a wrecking ball had hit her at full force. Her entire body hurt, and the image of his bright green eyes excited for her at the thought of going out with someone else wouldn't be ignored. The happiness in his voice echoed in her thoughts, solidifying what she had known all along.

Alya slid her a small note before putting her hand on her knee. She read the note and felt the tears starting in her eyes,  _ 'I'm so sorry.' _

She put her hand over Alya's in silence as she shook her head, forcing the tears to stay back.

When the lunch bell rang, Adrien immediately asked them what they felt like eating. Marinette made sure she responded as if nothing was wrong, even though everything was. Alya seemed to catch what she was doing, trying to play off her feelings, and put in her response too. Nino only glanced between them for a second before defaulting out, saying that the ladies should choose.

They ended up at this nice little bistro just a few blocks down that they had all wanted to try.

From the outside, their lunch looked like a bunch of happy teenagers hanging out and enjoying the day. Laughing and joking, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

No one would notice the sneaked, defeated glances between the guy with headphones and the girl with glasses. No one could tell that the blue-eyed beauty was ready to burst into tears, not with how brightly she was laughing. They'd never believe it. No one could tell that the soft green-eyed boy was internally at war with himself over the mornings' conversation, not understanding why he felt so sick with himself.

Even walking back to school, their conversation was easy, but invisible masks were being worn all around. Three of the four in the group realized as they made their way to class that for the first time that they could remember, Marinette hadn't stuttered or tripped over herself once throughout all of lunch. And for Nino and Alya, they knew it was a bad sign. Really bad.

When the final bell rang, Adrien asked Marinette right away, "Oh hey, so what did you want to talk about this morning?"

Marinette's response was instant, "Oh, it was nothing important. Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow." She gave him a small wave and walked out of the room, leaving Adrien staring after her.

Alya looked at him as he worried about what Marinette had wanted to talk about. It seemed like it was really important this morning, but now it wasn't?

"Adrien," Alya called him gently.

He looked at her instantly, and there was a slight frown on her face, "I really, really hope you meant what you said this morning. If she goes out on that date with Luka and things go well, I need you to swear to me that no matter what, you will not treat her any differently than you do right now."

He glanced at Nino, seeing him wearing a similar frown.

He told Alya sincerely, "I want Marinette to be happy. She always does things for everyone else, and the Gallery is something I know she'll love. If someone who really likes her wants to take her, then she should go. She deserves that for always worrying about others all the time. I meant every word, and nothing could make me treat her any differently. She's my friend, a really important friend that I don't want to lose."

Alya let out a heavy breath through her nose before saying it simply, "Promise me."

Adrien nodded, "I promise."

Alya finally smiled, even though it seemed a little sad, "You're an idiot Agreste. Just so you know."

Adrien smiled slightly, not sure what she was getting at but wasn't offended, "Yeah, I know. See you later Alya."

She gave Nino a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out too.

He asked Nino right away, "Is something going on with the girls?"

Nino put a hand on his shoulder, "Nothing that they can't fix together with a sleepover or two."

They grabbed their things and started to walk out, "Why would Alya think I would start treating Marinette differently?"

Nino said it shaking his head, "Don't give it too much thought dude. Alya is just protective of Marinette and wants her to be happy too."

Adrien said goodbye to Nino as he got into the car, heading towards his fencing practice and thinking about the day. Mentally, he was already exhausted. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus on fencing, but he managed to get through it without anyone being the wiser. Thankfully.

The rest of the afternoon blurred as Marinette kept creeping back into his mind.

"Thinking about bakery girl still huh?" Plagg said as he floated in front of his face from where he was lying on his couch.

"I don't understand it Plagg. Marinette is my friend. I want her to be happy because she is my friend." He said quickly as Plagg rested on his forehead.

Plagg raised an eyebrow at him upside down, "But?"

"I feel like this is all wrong. I don't understand why I felt like I had to force the words to come out this morning. I literally thought I was going to choke, and even though everything I said was true," he groaned, "I feel like saying it was wrong, like I just did something terrible."

Plagg asked seriously, "Did you mean everything you said this morning?"

"Of course I did." He said instantly.

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty about. Bakery girl is going to go out with the guitar player just like you wanted. Congratulations, your great friend is taking your great advice." Plagg said somewhat bitterly.

This was another part of the problem. He had felt that little bit of annoyance and worry coming from Nino and Alya at school, and now it was coming from Plagg too of all people. Or kwami rather in his case.

Could Plagg be right though, is that what this really was, guilt?

He had felt guilty before, for a lot of things, but he wasn't so sure that this was the same thing. With the way his stomach had turned, and his breathing had gotten harder, this didn't feel like the same thing. It felt like something more, and he didn't like feeling this way. He was angry and frustrated, and a little sad all at once.

But he couldn't put a name to it.

He asked Plagg with a frown, "Why did you say it like that?"

He felt Plagg's shrug more than saw it, "It's a fact nothing more."

"Plagg,"

"Look kid. You know I'm not good at things like this, but even I know that this is one of those things you have to figure out on your own. I know you are a smart kitten and you'll figure it out eventually, but I really hope you realize it before you are too late." Plagg told him in an unnaturally kind voice that made his heart race slightly.

"Before I'm too late?" He questioned, worried by the comment. Plagg floated up as he sat up, brilliant green eyes locked together, "Too late for what?"

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Ladybug soon to find out if she did your dare?" Plagg responded with a huff, and Adrien knew he wasn't getting any other kind of answer out of the grumpy little black cat kwami.

"Yeah. I hope her day was better, and if not, at least I'll know the name of the idiot that broke her heart." He stood and didn't see Plagg shaking his head at him or hear him mutter under his breath, "You're the idiot, idiot."

He called his transformation and took off to the meeting spot. He was a few minutes early, with not a Ladybug in sight yet.

He got comfortable as he leaned against the rails of the Eiffel Tower, staring out into the city. Maybe he could ask Ladybug what she thought about this situation he felt like he was in. She always knew exactly what to say and she always gave him the best advice. Going to lunch had been the highlight of his day, and even though he had been a little distracted he was glad that his friends hadn't noticed.

He checked the time and realized that Ladybug was almost an hour late for their patrol. She had come late a few times, so had he when he couldn't get away fast enough or when a last minute photo shoot ran long, but to be this late?

Why did this bad feeling keep coming back like this?

He grabbed his baton, getting ready to go search for her when it pinged in his hand, signaling he had gotten a message.

He read the message, and then re-read it again in shock, " _ Kitty, I need a few days to myself. Things, didn't go well today. I was right. He doesn't see me. He never will. I'm so sorry I didn't come see you. I think if I saw you in person right now, what's left of me will break. If there is an akuma I'll be there I promise, but I don't want you to see me this way. I don't want you to be disappointed in me. Thank you for listening to me yesterday, really, and I hope everything worked out with your friends. One of us deserves to be happy. I'll message you again when I'm ready to meet. Lots of Love, Ladybug _ "

He felt the hot, angry tears in his eyes as he closed the message, screaming out at whoever had done this to her, "YOU BASTARD!"

He crouched into himself as he cried for his lady suffering alone, and wishing more than anything he could have her in his arms. That he could show her that she wasn't alone, and that he could never be disappointed in her. That he loved her more than anyone else ever could, but most importantly that he was here for her no matter what.

That idiot.

That stupid bastard idiot had no idea what he had just lost.

He felt completely useless. As if all of his strength was mocking him. Reminding him that no matter how much stronger he got, he'd never be able to protect her when it counted.

His beautiful, courageous and confident, amazing lady was out there somewhere right now, falling to pieces as her heart broke inside of her.

And there wasn't anything he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or review if you want! I love feedback in all forms good or bad! It is fuel to make a writer stronger!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	3. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is here! I'm still working on editing the last 3 chapters but they will be up soon, don't fret! Without further ado, enjoy!

"Come on dude. It's not that bad honestly. You're my bro, I know you get busy and that your pops is like your warden. We'll just hang out after the gallery opening." Nino was telling him easily as they walked around school during lunch now that they were done eating.

Adrien was frowning, hating having to turn down Nino's offer for a game night tonight. He wanted to hang out so bad, but they were actually adding the last touches tonight and he HAD to be at  _ Gabriel _ right after school.

"Are you sure? I feel like I always say no." He said bitterly.

Nino put an arm over his shoulder, "My man. Chill out. I know you were worried because I was more-or-less a jerk that past couple of days but like I told you, I get it. You're my bud and I've got your back, that's not going to change. If your pops hasn't scared me away yet, I doubt he is going to any time soon."

Adrien smiled, not sure how he had lucked out getting a friend like Nino, "Thanks Nino. Sunday for sure. I'll make sure my schedule is cleared so we can go all day."

Nino smirked, "THAT, sounds like a plan."

"Oh come on GIRL!"

They looked over right away, seeing Alya and Marinette talking near one of the benches. Alya had a hand on her hip and was staring at Marinette sternly.

Marinette had her head down, causing the smile to fall off of his face. She had been down all morning. Her usual bright and cheery self was nowhere to be found, and it bothered him.

Judging from Alya's look, she was trying to get to the bottom of it.

Nino elbowed him lightly, "Alya can handle Marinette. Don't worry so much."

Adrien said it sadly, "She seemed really down all morning though. You don't think we should try to talk to her?"

Nino said it easily, "Nah, Alya will break her out of it."

"But we are her friends too, shouldn't we do something to try and make her feel better? She would do that for us." He asked knowing she would have, and has on multiple occasions, gone to crazy lengths to make someone else happy.

Nino sighed slightly, "Yeah, she would, but girls are dangerous territory bro, especially when they are upset. It is best to let bestie handle bestie so that no serious injuries or lasting damage occurs."

Adrien couldn't help but smirk, "Marinette, dangerous? I seriously doubt that Nino."

Nino laughed slightly, "Hey, I've known Marinette longer than you remember? You don't want to see that girl's bad side. As nice as she is, imagine that completely turned around, and that's how scary she can be."

Adrien shuddered slightly at the thought, but couldn't honestly imagine Marinette ever being driven to that point. He had seen her confidence as she stood up for herself, and for her friends, but he had never seen her truly angry over anything.

He started walking over to them, "I'll take my chances."

Nino mumbled it behind him before following, "Your funeral."

He said it trying to sound light, "Hey girls."

Alya turned on him instantly, her eyes going wide as she smiled, "Sunshine. Just the guy I wanted to see."

Nino said it teasing, "I'm right here babe."

Alya casted him a quick glare, "Ha ha, your hilarious Nino. No really, the Gallery opening is going to be a formal affair right Adrien?"

He nodded instantly, "Yeah. I'm going in a tux and everything, unfortunately. Why, is everything all right Marinette?"

Marinette nodded, her voice small, "Yeah, it's, it's fine I just," she looked up at him for a second before focusing on Alya, "Alya's just being dramatic."

"Dramatic! ME?" Alya said not sounding the least bit offended, "You have a little over two days to make a dress and you are telling me you want to go buy something off the rack!"

Nino and Adrien were both genuinely surprised. When it came to important events, they had never known Marinette to go out and BUY anything but material for her outfit. She always custom designed her clothes when she could. For something like this, where most of the designers were no doubt going to be wearing something of their own line, this was a chance for her to show off her amazing talent.

Alya waved her hand between them quickly and he got the hint, asking her trying to pinpoint the issue himself, "Do you think you just won't finish in time?"

Marinette shook her head, "It's not that, honest. I'm sure the other designers are going to be wearing their own designs, and I don't want to look like an idiot in front of them."

He said it instantly, getting a little angry for her, "That could never happen. I have seen your designs and they are better than half of what's out there right now. I know if you just do what you always do, you will blow everyone away."

Nino backed him up, "For sure dudette. You have mad skills."

Alya sighed, heavily relieved, "Thank you! See, I told you they would agree with me. You said you already had the base for a long white dress done right?"

"Well yes but,"

Adrien cut in, "That would be perfect. This is going to be mostly black tie, so do you think you can just add to it so that it is a little more formal?"

Marinette put her face in her hands with a pout, "I don't know. I don't have any ideas and everything I can think of sounds awful."

Alya grabbed for Marinette's bag and started rummaging through it, "I know it's in here. Ha!"

Marinette dropped her hands and reached for the sketchbook when she realized what Alya had grabbed. Alya tossed it to Nino who instantly put it in his hands. Alya stood in front of him protectively, guarding him from Marinette, "Find something fast Sunshine."

He smirked, opening the sketchbook as Marinette pleaded, "Adrien no please, those are so awful!"

He smiled at her for a second, already knowing she was wrong after the first few pages, "You are always helping everyone else. Let me help you."

Marinette instantly looked defeated, and looked at Alya sadly.

Alya told her as he looked through the sketchbook, "Model-man has a good eye. Maybe not a designer's eye, but he's around it enough to know what's good and what's great."

Adrien felt himself blush slightly at Alya's comment but managed to keep it out of his voice even as the smile got stuck on his face, "Marinette, the dress you have done already, what does it look like?"

Marinette sighed heavily, giving in, "It's a halter with a fitted waist but has a hi-lo flowing bottom."

He found the dress in the book easily, holding it up for confirmation, "This one?"

She nodded and his smile widened, "This would be great, it is a little plain but," he flipped back until he found a different design, "What if you added black lace accents to the bottom along the seam, and at the top to give it a look like this one? That wouldn't take too much time to add to it right?"

She frowned slightly, "It shouldn't, but lace is really hard to work with it so I've only done it a few times."

Adrien hummed as he flipped back through the book, "Okay, what about overlaying an already beaded fabric on it?"

Marinette considered it, "That could work, if I found the right material."

He held up another sketch of a long blue gown that had what looked like chiffon material over it, "How about adding layers of chiffon over the bottom?"

Marinette blinked a few times, reaching past Alya for the sketchbook. He handed it back to her right away and she flipped back to the white dress she had described. She grabbed her backpack and sat down on the bench, pulling a pencil and starting to sketch right away.

Nino laughed slightly as they watched her, "Well, we lost her."

Alya turned to face him smiling, "Good going mister model. You sparked an idea."

He rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, "I'm just glad I could help."

Nino suggested it suddenly, "Oh, hey, why don't we invite the girls?"

Adrien asked instantly for confirmation, "To game night?"

Nino nodded and he put out his fist, "The man with the plan."

Nino smirked and fist bumped him quickly as Alya asked, smirking, "You guys were planning a game night without us?"

Nino said it easily as he kissed Alya's cheek, "We are inviting you right now feisty."

Alya laughed, "Just tell me the when and where."

"Sunday, my house." Nino said, making Alya smile.

"It's a date. I'll invite Marinette later. There is no way she is going to hear anything we say right now." Alya caught his eye and asked with a softer smile, "So, how are you holding up with all this, Gallery mess? I meant to ask yesterday but we kinda got side-tracked."

Adrien tried to keep his happiness somewhat contained, seeing the real concern in Alya's eyes. He really couldn't have asked for better friends, "Honestly, I'm fine. Tired and ready for it to be over, but fine."

He asked because he was a little curious, and because he hadn't really managed to get rid of that weird unsettling feeling in his stomach after yesterday morning, "So, Marinette is going with Luka to the Gallery right?"

Alya frowned slightly as she looked over at her best friend, "She hasn't said yes or no yet, but I think it's just because she was worried she wouldn't have something to wear."

Alya looked back at him and smiled, "Why do you ask?"

He felt a slight blush creep up at the wicked, questioning gleam in her eyes, "She just, seemed really down this morning. I was worried that something was wrong."

Alya rubbed her hands through his hair, fully messing up his already slightly messy hair, making him smile slightly, "You're cute for worrying about her Sunshine. She is a little down in the dumps, but she'll be all right. The Gallery is going to perk her up no doubt."

"Good, I'm glad. She deserves to be happy." He said without hesitating.

Marinette looked up suddenly, catching his eye before asking, "A-Adrien, will you look at this for me?"

He walked over to her and sat down, telling her with a smile, "Done already?"

She shook her head, "No, but what do you think about this so far?"

She showed him the rough design and his eyes widened, "You did all of that just now?"

She frowned, "Opinion?"

He said it easily, "Amazing. You are going to shock everyone if you can pull that off in two days."

She smiled brightly, "I may change a few things, but I accept your challenge."

He smirked, "Can't wait."

She closed the notebook and put her hand over his where it was resting on his knee. His heart skipped a beat as her small hand squeezed his once. Why did his throat feel like it was closing? What in the world was wrong with him?

"I, I know I've probably never said it but, I think you are an amazing person Adrien. You are kind and caring, funny, a little dorky," she smiled without looking at him, "but protective and brave. I've seen you more than once trying to help people get away from akuma's and not everyone does, but you do it fearlessly. I admire you for it."

He was glad that she wasn't looking at him. He knew his face was getting redder by the second, not understanding where all of this was coming from, and a little shocked that she felt this way about him. He was sure that she had never said anything like this to him before.

"I'm, I'm really glad that you are in my life. I'm glad that despite your crazy schedule that you were allowed to come to school here too. It makes me really happy that we got a chance to get to know each other. You're important to me." She said softly, her hand tightening around his.

He blurted it out without thinking, his heart swelling with joy, "You're important to me too."

She looked up at him smiling gently, her bluebell eyes soft as she leaned into him closer. His face was practically burning now as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You are one of the greatest friends I could have ever asked for Adrien Agreste. I hope that never changes, no matter what happens. You are one friend I don't ever want to lose." She said as she pulled away, letting go of his hand as she stood and grabbed her stuff.

His hand went up to his cheek slowly as a pleasant warmth spread through him. His heart was thundering against his chest, and he told her as he stood, trying to get a grip over the weird emotions coming over him, "Nothing will change that Marinette. You're one friend I don't want to lose either."

She smiled at him, and his heart did another one of those little flips he couldn't control, "Thanks Adrien. I'll meet you guys in class okay? There's something I have to do."

Adrien nodded, barely noticing that Nino and Alya had watched their entire exchange in shock. They knew Marinette's words meant more than what she had said, but the two were glad that she was able to finally tell him, even though it was clear that she was going to try and get over him.

What they were worried about was the longing look in Adrien's eyes as he watched Marinette's every step upstairs, along with the bright blush still on his face.

They knew that the model couldn't really be oblivious to what was going on in his own heart. Even if he still didn't understand what she was really telling him just now, he had to know the truth somewhere deep down.

But as Adrien stepped closer to them, his overjoyed voice had them both wanting to smack their foreheads hard enough to give themselves concussions.

"Did you guys hear that? Marinette said I'm one of her greatest friends, that I'm important to her." He told them happily watching her disappear around the corner.

Yes.

Yes he could be oblivious to his own feelings.

Nino put a hand on his shoulder, patting him a few times, "That's great my man. Marinette is a great friend to have."

Alya nodded, "Yeah, she really is. Come on you two," she hooked her arms through each of theirs and started walking, "No use hanging around here anymore."

They let Alya drag them to the stairs and upstairs to class. The bell was barely ringing when Marinette rushed in, her face a little flushed as she smiled and took her seat.

Alya asked right away, "Where'd you run off to?"

"To give Luka my answer and tell him to have a tux ready for Saturday." Marinette said simply.

Nino told her with a smile, "Congrats dudette."

Adrien turned around and said it brightly, "You are going to have a great time, I know it."

Marinette smiled sheepishly, "Thanks guys."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. By the time Adrien finished at  _ Gabriel _ , and with his late dinner, he knew he wanted to go out and patrol for a little bit.

Calling his transformation he took off, letting his mind wander as he scanned the streets rushing past him.

He was still reeling over everything Marinette had said to him this afternoon, bringing the smile back to his face easily. He had always known that Marinette was his friend, but there had always been something inside of him that questioned it.

It wasn't that she had ever done anything mean to him, she wouldn't have ever done anything like that. Sometimes the way she rushed away from him or even the way she sometimes said nothing at all, he had wondered if she didn't like him for some reason. He always tried to be nice to her, always hoping for the best, and today had confirmed what he had told Ladybug before.

They were friends. Great friends.

Alya and some of their other classmates had teased that he was nice to her because he liked her as more than a friend, but his heart was Ladybug's. The first time they had brought it up, he hadn't thought anything of it because he knew his classmates liked to tease each other all the time. It wasn't until it had become a recurring thing that he had honestly thought about why they would think it at all.

Even Plagg, though reluctantly, helped him think it through. He had always admitted after that, that Marinette was important to him. He couldn't explain the weird feelings he got any other way. He knew that he loved Ladybug, that he would do anything for her, and the feelings were similarly strong for sure, but not the same.

His baton buzzed and he stopped instantly, pulling it out and smiling as he saw her face come through, "Bugaboo! To what do I owe the honor?"

She was smiling at him and he took that as a good sign, "I wanted to talk to you if that's okay. Where are you?"

He looked around, "Uhh, on a roof near the Louvre. And you know I'm always happy to lend an ear bugaboo."

He noticed her changing directions, "Okay, just stay there, I'll be there in a second."

"As m'ladybug commands." He said flirtatiously with a small bow.

She rolled her eyes but was still smiling, "See you in a second kitty." She hung up and he looked up at the sky smiling. Today was turning out to be a really great day. Ladybug sounded like she was okay, so hopefully something had turned around for her.

"Chat."

He turned around and smiled brightly, "Good evening m'lady."

She smiled, "Mind if we sit?"

They sat leaning against a chimney comfortably, Chat Noir telling her softly when Ladybug didn't say anything, "I'm sorry that things didn't work out, Bug."

She smiled at him softly, "No don't be. It hurt a lot at first, but then I thought about what you said about your friend. I spent most of the night after I calmed down, and most of the morning, thinking about it."

"Oh?" He questioned with a smirk.

She pushed him slightly with her arm, rolling her eyes, "Yes Chat. Honestly, I couldn't get it out of my head. It was like that piece of age old wisdom I needed from someone I trusted completely."

He laughed slightly, "How so?"

She smiled up at the starry sky, "I knew my feelings were one-sided, I do still love him, but I think I can be okay with just being his friend. I asked myself how my life would be different without him in it.” Her eyes closed heavily, resting back on the chimney, “If I would be okay with him knowing the truth about how I felt, only for him to feel sorry for me for not feeling the same way. I realized that I didn't want that, at all." She smiled at him, "That I would rather have him as a friend, then lose him forever."

He said it teasing, "M'lady, it sounds like you are saying that, purr-haps I was, and correct me if I'm wrong but, that I did in fact, have a point?"

She rolled her eyes instantly, "You maybe, could have slightly," she held two fingers together nearly touching, "had a tiny point."

He laughed out loud happily, "I'll take it." He realized something and looked at her as he cocked his head to the side slightly, "Bug, so you did the dare?"

She sighed, "Sort of. I told him how I felt, but I didn't tell him that I was in love with him. I did walk away from him when it was all said and done."

Chat grinned, "So I get to know whose ass I get to kick the next time I see him?"

She said it instantly, "I did your dare. You get no name."

"Oh come on Bug, you didn't give him the straight truth, you left out the most important part!" He whined, "I think there needs to be some sort of consolation here."

Ladybug crossed her arms, pulling her knees to her chest, "Consolation huh? I guess that would be fair."

He knew exactly how he could help narrow down his search, "Give me his last name at least."

She crossed her arms instantly, "No way. That will give it away for sure!"

He frowned, "Why is he famous or something?"

Ladybug didn't answer but offered a different solution, "How about I give you his initials?"

Chat frowned. Initials were a good place to start, but there were too many combinations that he was going to have to deal with. It would take forever to narrow his search, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay, initials then." He accepted before she could change her mind.

"A.A." She said with a sigh.

He felt a slight smirk come out. What were the odds that the guy Ladybug was in love with had his civilian initials too, like one in a billion right?

"That doesn't really help much." He said playfully.

She smirked, "That was kind of the point.” Her head tilted slightly this time, "Oh, by the way how did everything go with your friends?"

He smiled brightly, "Some of your ladybug luck must have rubbed off on me. We went to lunch and that went great. Today, everything seemed to click back into place like nothing was wrong. I thought my friends were upset with me about something, I actually was transformed waiting for you so I could ask what you thought when the message came in, but today they were all back to their usual selves."

"I'm glad it was nothing serious." She added it with a slight frown, "And, I'm sorry I didn't meet up like I said I would."

"No, I understand. I wanted to go find you because I knew you were upset, but at the same time I knew you wanted to be alone. These kinds of things take time, and everything managed to work itself out purr-fectly on my end." He grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, "And I want you to know that I am here for you m'lady, whenever you need me. Good and bad, happy or sad."

"I know Chaton. Thank you." She squeezed his hand once, "I'm always going to be here for you too. You aren't just an important friend to me. You are my partner. Nothing and no one can replace you kitty."

He felt himself blushing and asked trying to lighten the mood, "Puns and all?"

She giggled, "Puns and all, though I do wish you'd tone them down."

"If I did that, how can I allow myself to be called Chat Noir? They go hand in hand bugaboo, one can not exist without the other." He said dramatically.

Ladybug laughed a hard sound, "I really don't think that's the case." She stood and he stood with her.

Her gaze wandered over to the Louvre a little worried, "Chat, there is going to be a big event there this weekend."

He nodded, trying to play it off, "I heard. It's that, World Fashion something or other nonsense right?"

She hit his arm lightly, "It's a World Designer Gallery kitty. Designers from all over the world are going to be displaying some of their top pieces. Opening night is going to be a huge black tie event."

He looked at her curiously, but then grinned widely as he realized it, "Does m'lady have a thing for designer fashion?"

The light in her eyes brightened instantly, "I appreciate the hard work that goes into making those kinds of things. You wouldn't believe how long it takes just to sketch some of those monsters. Hours kitty, like days worth of hours, to the point where my hand feels like it is going to fall off sometimes."

His grin widened with his eyes, "You are a designer?"

She face palmed instantly, "Crap." She sighed, seeing his joy at learning something new about her, "Not professionally, at all. I doodle here and there, and make my own outfits occasionally, but it isn't anything like what is going to be displayed."

He asked before he could stop himself, "Are you going to the event?"

She stared at the Louvre as she answered cryptically, "I was thinking that maybe we should both be around just in case an akuma shows up. You know Hawkmoth has no problem trying to ruin grand events like this."

He frowned, knowing that this is no doubt what she was initially trying to bring up by bringing up the event, "No, he doesn't. I can be around no problem bugaboo."

She nodded, "I'm glad. I almost didn't ask because I know you said you've been really busy lately."

He told her with a soft smile, "I'd never leave you to deal with an akuma on your own."

His ring started beeping and Ladybug laughed, "Have you really already been out that long Chat? Your kwami must be exhausted."

Chat huffed, "Plagg is always tired, and always hungry. No matter how much he sleeps or eats. This is him no doubt throwing a fit because he wants to go to bed already since nothing is going on, or because he thinks he needs a snack."

Ladybug smiled, "He sounds like the complete opposite of Tikki."

Chat said it smirking, "If Tikki doesn't float around acting like a grumpy old cat, then you are absolutely right."

They laughed together for a second before his ring started to beep again and he really had to take off.

Ladybug watched her partner disappear in the distance before turning back to the Louvre.

She had accepted Luka's offer, and now had two stressful days to work on her dress for it. She was confident she would get it done, just to prove to Adrien she could. He had actually been really helpful with his suggestions, and she hoped that their friendship would grow from here. That was all she could ask for at this point.

She was happy with how their conversation had gone today, and now that she had talked to Chat, she felt even better about it. Her guilt seeing how hurt Chat had been for her brought her back into focus a bit, giving her more confidence about her decision. She could be mature about this. Fifteen year olds had the capacity to be mature. They could make adult decisions when it really counted.

Her heart was in no way healed, not by a long shot. Like a mosaic, maybe she could take the broken pieces and make it something beautiful. Maybe one day things would change into something more between them. She would always have that piece of her that held onto that hope. She couldn't help it.

But at the same time, maybe they wouldn't. If friendship was all that was meant to be between her and Adrien, maybe that would be okay. Maybe that would be enough.

She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

She almost wished that she could tear down her walls when it came to her kitty. She could see in his eyes how much he loved her, but he only loved one side of her. He always said that he would love her in and out of the mask, but she knew that he would be disappointed with who she was underneath. She could feel the truth of it.

She let out a soft sigh to herself. It would be so easy to let herself fall in love with her kitty, but then she would be risking something even more precious to her.

No.

Until they stopped Hawkmoth for good, things couldn't go farther than friendship between them. She knew it was hurting him for things to be this way, but she truly wanted him to be safe. Especially with how reckless he could get around akuma's JUST to keep her safe. She would never forgive herself if something truly terrible happened to him because they crossed that line, or because they revealed themselves to each other.

That wasn't a burden she felt she could bear, not without losing part of herself in the process. It wasn't a risk she could take. The losing stakes were too high for her. The mere possibility of losing her kitty struck fear in her heart, and made that choice for her.

Then, there was Luka. She did like him. They were already friends through Juleka, and they had gotten a little closer since she started designing the outfits for Kitty Section. She had never thought about him romantically before, her heart had always belonged to Adrien. When he asked her to go out with him though, she had started thinking about it.

She could give it a chance. One date wasn't going to be the end of the world, and she knew that they would have a good time together. Whether or not something more grew out of it however was still up in the air.

Alya was right though, she wouldn't know unless she actually tried to move on. And like Alya had said too, Luka already liked her for who she was. That was already a small measure of comfort that gave her a little more confidence as Marinette. She could give Luka a chance. Who knew where it would lead?

She turned with a slight nod to herself and took off for home. She didn't know exactly what Saturday was going to bring, but she hoped it would at least be a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or review if you want! More is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	4. Arrival

He paced back and forth. He couldn't sit still right now. He felt like he was losing his mind. Why, why couldn't he get Marinette out of his head?

The past two days had been great. She wasn't as quiet around him anymore, and her stuttering mostly stopped. They had even joked a few times. She had even laughed at a few of his on the fly puns!

So why couldn't he get that kiss out of this mind?

Plagg was eyeing him warily from the computer desk, worried about his chosen's behavior the past few days. It wasn't the first time he had succumbed to pacing like this, sometimes for hours. It was exhausting to watch.

He knew Marinette had been on Adrien's mind ever since their lunch conversation a few days ago. The boy wouldn't shut up about her.

_ 'Marinette said she's almost done with her dress. I can't wait to see it. She's amazingly talented.' _

_ 'Marinette brought croquettes for the class that she made herself. They were delicious, and she let me have three!' _

_ 'Marinette had the nicest outfit on today. Did you notice?' _

_ 'I never noticed how much Marinette's eyes twinkle when she laughs.' _

Marinette. Marinette. Marinette.

Plagg was riding his last bit of patience listening to him pine over the girl he obviously had feelings for. No amount of cheese was worth teen romance torture of this level.

"What is the big deal? You knew the bakery girl was going to be there tonight, so what is the problem? Weren't you looking forward to having a few friends there to hang out with?" Plagg grumbled annoyed.

Adrien stopped pacing for a second, looking at his kwami blankly before continuing the same few steps. He didn't have time to let Plagg get in his head. Plagg probably wouldn't understand anyways. He always brushed off humans and their crazy emotions. His advice on this kind of thing was no doubt going to end up being ' _ Find a good cheese and stick with it. _ '

But he needed to understand why he was acting this way, why he was on pins and needles about tonight at all.

It shouldn't matter that she was going to be there. With Luka.

She was his friend so it shouldn't matter at all. So, why was it bothering him so much?

Plagg wolfed down another few pieces of Camembert before Adrien said it groaning, "I know I said that Plagg, but you heard Nino at school today when I mentioned it. He said I really shouldn't be interrupting someone's date like that because they probably want to spend time alone. I didn't even think about that!"

Plagg shook his head. With all the anime this boy watched, he figured something would have clicked in that head of his. His life was unfolding just like one, and he was as blind as those characters he admired so much. Plagg blew a raspberry to himself. If only Adrien's life could be as easy as one of those ridiculously laid out shows.

"If you were going to moan and groan about her going on a date with someone else, you should have taken her as your date instead." Plagg stated as nonchalantly as possible, knowing his chosen was going to explode at the comment.

He didn't disappoint, "Stop saying things like Plagg! She's just my friend! Why does everyone keep trying to make it seem like two people can't just be good friends?"

Plagg had just about had enough of his holder denying his feelings. If he wanted to be blind then fine, he could deny it all he wanted. He wasn't going to let Adrien torture himself over it though, "Then stop acting like this!"

Adrien looked shocked that he had actually yelled. He was used to keeping his frustration down. It was hilarious at times to see how oblivious his holders were when it came to being in love with their Ladybug, so normally it wasn't that hard.

He knew he couldn't reveal the truth about Ladybug's identity, god it would make his life so much easier, but he couldn't stand by anymore and watch this without TRYING to do something about it. Either this gave Adrien the push he needed in the right direction, or was only going to blow up in his face somehow.

With his kind of luck it was probably the latter.

"You constantly claim that Marinette is your friend, but did you actually LISTEN to anything she said to you the other day?" Plagg asked angrily.

Adrien was quick to respond, "Of course I did! That's how I know that we are friends. She feels the same way about me that I do about her and,"

Plagg flew up to his face, stopping him, "Is that right? So you admire her?"

"Yes,"

"And you think she is talented and smart?"

"Yes but,"

"Has she ever done something you didn't like or felt uncomfortable with?"

"Well no but,"

"Is she not nice enough? Do you not like the way she smells?"

"Plagg," Adrien scolded, annoyed.

"Do you think she is ugly?"

"Marinette is beautiful, inside and out, so don't you dare insult her like that Plagg! She is the bravest, kindest, most considerate, most amazing person I've ever met! I can't let myself fall in love with her the way I want because she only sees me as a friend!"

Plagg had a look of complete triumph on his face seconds before Adrien turned red from his neck to his ears.

Plagg said it softer, "So you aren't as oblivious as you'd like everyone to believe." He floated there, waiting for Adrien to come out of whatever whirlwind thoughts he was having.

It took a while but Adrien finally started to move, sitting heavily on the end of his bed.

"I love Ladybug Plagg." He whispered quietly.

"This I know." Plagg said bored, waiting because he knew there was more.

"It's, it's wrong to fall in love with someone else. It's like I'm betraying her,” Adrien finally voiced out loud, “like everything I've ever told her has been a lie."

Plagg petted his chosen on the cheek gently, "It wasn't a lie. You do love Ladybug, but maybe your conversation with her affected you more than you realized."

Adrien looked at him confused so he went on, "About moving on with someone who can make you happy. You already know that Marinette cares about you for being you. I know you are never going to stop loving Ladybug, but there are different kinds of love out there kid."

"But I've never felt the things I feel for Ladybug when I'm around Marinette. It's all so different." Adrien admitted.

Plagg asked instantly, "How so?"

"I don't know. When Marinette smiles, I smile. When she laughs, I don't ever want her to stop. Seeing her sad makes me sad."

"But how does she make you FEEL kitten?" Plagg pressed.

"Warm." Was his immediate, unfiltered response.

Plagg snorted a laugh, "And?"

He ran his hands through his hair in agitation, "I don't know. Sometimes when she looks at me she has these eyes, I feel like my entire body gets set on fire and my heart feels like it's about to explode. I get nervous and stop thinking before I speak. When she kissed me the other day I," he put his hand to his cheek, "I was happier than I think I've ever been."

Plagg was staring at him in silence. As he let out a heavy sigh, he admitted it because honestly, he couldn't lie to himself anymore, "I'm falling in love with Marinette. Aren't I?"

Plagg stayed silent, raising an eyebrow at him, and he threw himself back on the bed, "Okay, so I am in love with her." He groaned, running his hands down his face in frustration, "Ugh, what is the matter with me? Why didn't I see it before?"

He sat up quickly, slightly startling the black cat kwami, "Plagg! What did I do! I told her to go out with someone else! I practically trapped myself as her friend forever!"

Plagg said it easily, "Tell her at the Gallery tonight. Simple."

"She's going to be there on a date with someone else! The same person I told her to go out with! She's going to think I'm just being a bad friend!" He complained, groaning before flipping over slightly and trying to suffocate himself in his own pillow.

"Jealous is the word I would use." Plagg mumbled, but Adrien was now too busy wallowing in his own self-doubt to hear him.

Adrien was silently cursing his black cat bad luck. This was just great. He finally realizes what it is he's been feeling this whole time and what happens? He basically threw away his chance to even HAVE a chance.

A sudden knock on the door had Plagg disappearing into his small made up room that was Adrien's end table drawer.

Nathalie walked in with his tuxedo in hand, but he barely moved to look at her. Her voice was stern, "I thought you were getting in the shower half an hour ago Adrien. You need to start getting ready or you are going to be late. The event starts at eight and it is nearly seven now. Please get up and take a quick shower."

Adrien told her knowing it wasn't going to help, "I don't want to go."

"Your father has requested that you be there in his place and this is non-negotiable." She reminded him evenly.

He forced himself up, barely being able to call his shower a shower because he was in and out so fast. He got dressed mechanically, Nathalie helping to straighten some pieces before nodding her approval.

Nathalie told him softer, "I know you don't enjoy these things Adrien, but your father wouldn't have asked you to represent the company in his place if he didn't believe in you. You've been working extremely hard to learn about all the pieces and have dedicated a lot of your time to seeing how each piece is made. You should be proud of yourself, and at least try to have a good time tonight."

He gave her his best model smile, "I'll try."

She straightened his tie slightly before telling him, "I'm only a phone call away if anything serious happens, and if you are truly having a hard time staying, you may leave at ten o'clock. Not a minute sooner."

"Thanks Nathalie." He whispered with a more genuine smile before following her out of his room to the limo.

He pulled up to the Louvre with five minutes to spare before the event was technically open. There were cameras and reporters everywhere, not that he was surprised. He sighed heavily and then got out of the car planting a smile to his face.

Cameras were flashing like crazy, and a few people called out questions to him. Some were asking about his father, some were asking about the designs that were going to be displayed, and of course, there were questions about if he was meeting his date here. He answered giving the most politically correct answers he could without giving away too much. The romantic questions he flatly refused to answer by turning the tables and asking a question instead.

He was finally at the main doors away from the cameras when he noticed a lot of commotion going on back towards the street. He barely gave it a thought. At least the attention wasn't on him anymore.

He made a short round of greetings, saying hello to a few of the international designers Gabriel had partnered with in the past that he knew.

"Adrikins!" A very familiar voice called.

He turned instantly, smiling at her as she came up and gave him a quick hug before letting go, "You look amazing in that tuxedo. I couldn't have picked a better one myself if I had tried."

He gave a small laugh, "Thanks Chloe. I take it you are here with your mom?"

Chloe frowned, "Yes, unfortunately. She told me not to come bother you."

"You are never going to bother me Chlo." He said easily.

She flipped her curled hair over her shoulder, "That's what I tried to tell her."

He saw the very nice black, white, and yellow flowing dress she was in. It was very reminiscent of her Queen Bee persona. It had large bold stripes and a very intricate pattern of beadwork on the haltered bust and at the waist.

"Chloe, I told you to leave Adrien alone. You need to be with me the entire night in case there are questions about your dress."

The two teens looked over to see Audrey Bourgeois in a very nice glittering gold floor length that had a small train.

"Mrs. Bourgeois, you look lovely this evening. I take it that these are from your personal line." He said charmingly.

Audrey eyed him up and down, "And that is no doubt one of your father's pieces of handiwork. It is extremely well done."

Chloe's eyes widened as she stared past him at the door, "Is, is that,"

He turned to look and his mouth dropped open.

Everything in that moment was completely silent. Every set of eyes in the room was locked on the beautiful girl standing there. Time itself had stopped moving. His heart had stopped beating.

The dress was hi-lo cut, but a beautiful black lace followed the edges and went up into the dress. The halter had been altered since he had seen the last design. Instead of trimming and simply adding it to the whole bust, she had used the lace to create long sheer sleeves that covered a little higher than the actual white bust and went across from shoulder to shoulder. She had let the lace there ease into the rest of the dress in the front, perfectly accentuating her small waist. He noticed that the inside of the dress that he could see was actually a softer black that made it look like moving waves. She had used chiffon on the inside of the dress instead of the outside.

Her slightly long hair was down and pinned to the left, full of those perfect waves that were every girl's dream. She had a soft pink on her lips and around her eyes. She wasn't covered in makeup like everyone else, but she didn't need it.

God she was beautiful.

He noticed a hand taking hers and they kept walking in. A low growl started in his throat that he had to push down. He couldn't act on how he was feeling right now. He was the one that had pushed her to come here tonight with Luka. He had told himself in the limo on the way here that he would let her enjoy her night. She deserved that and he wasn't going to take it from her.

That didn't mean that he wasn't going to try to do something about it when he had the chance. Tomorrow for instance, at their scheduled game day. He was sure Nino would help him out if he asked. Maybe he could even get Alya on board.

But later.

He saw the smile that he loved on her face as she said something to Luka that made him smile too, turning his stomach uncomfortably.

Trying to distract himself, he finally noticed the white tuxedo Luka was in. The collar had deep silver trimming along the outside collar and at the pockets. The middle left side and the top right shoulder however had the same intricate black lace on it that Marinette had on her dress.

There was no way she hadn't added those details herself so that their outfits complimented each other. It was a smart move, and beautifully executed.

Within seconds as they moved into the room, some of the designers were introducing themselves to her and asking about her dress and the tuxedo.

He couldn't hear her response from here, but Audrey said it sounding rather amused, "Well, well, she never does cease to amaze does she? I wonder what fashion house she managed to steal that from."

He said it angrily in her defense, "She didn't steal it from anywhere, she made it herself. I watched her sketch out the base design myself not a week ago."

Audrey huffed, "Is that right? I should have tried harder to convince her to come back to New York with me."

He stayed silent for a second. The idea of Marinette leaving twisted his stomach uncomfortably. He said it as lightly as he could as though nothing was wrong, "I don't think my father is going to let talent like hers leave Paris."

"He would be a fool to, and Gabriel Agreste is no fool." She smirked at him annoyed, "I already know that the girl idolizes him Adrien, but make no mistake, my eyes are still on her as well. Make sure your father knows that. The second she slips through his fingers," she pointed over to the other world designers who were giving her their business cards, "I won't be the only one around waiting to snag her up. Let's go Chloe."

Chloe was still staring at Marinette in shock but finally tore her eyes away to follow her mother.

He made his way over to them, seeing a few of the designers frowning as he approached. It made him break out into a devilish grin.

Right now, he was the biggest threat of competition in the room. He not only carried the  _ Gabriel _ brand, but the Agreste name. The company had international ties, and was one of the top three major fashion empires.  _ Gabriel _ could offer Marinette more than any of these other designers combined, and it could be done with ease.

He said it happily, letting everyone know in a few words, "You look amazing Marinette. I knew you would finish on time."

Marc Sache, one of the on the rise designers, said it quickly, "Mister Agreste, you know this girl?"

He nodded with a bright smile, knowing that there was a hard gleam in his eye, "She's a very important friend of mine."

A few people groaned and it made him smile more. Marc said it challengingly, "I see. Well, friend of the great Agreste's or not, my offer stands Miss Marinette. I think you would flourish in Madrid. Think about it."

Marinette nodded quickly, the blush on her cheeks going a little deeper, "Thank you so much Mister Sache. I will."

Marc grabbed Marinette's hand and kissed her knuckles, "I look forward to it, mi bella flor francesa."

He narrowed his eyes at Marc who simply smirked as they made eye contact before walking off. He let out a hard huff before Marinette told him, sounding relieved, "Thanks for that Adrien."

He smiled at her, "Of course."

Luka said it sincerely, "Really, thank you. I had no idea how to get them to leave her alone. I don't know how we managed to make it through all those cameras and reporters outside."

He faced them fully and said it trying not to sound angry, "I deal with this kind of thing all the time. Designers can make or break a fashion empire. Marinette is a real, rare talent, and everyone recognizes it." This was one of the only times he had ever truly been happy to be able to say this, "Thankfully, I'm the biggest threat in the room.  _ Gabriel _ is one of the top three in the world, so letting them all know that Marinette is my friend was a subtle way of saying I saw her first."

"You saw her first?" Luka teased with a joking laugh.

He saw the blush on her face and felt it starting on his, realizing how that could have been taken, "Me, the company, as in how I'm representing  _ Gabriel _ right now."

Luka let out another smaller laugh, "I was kidding Adrien. I knew what you meant. Marinette, are you ready to start looking around?"

She nodded excitedly, her eyes shining as she looked at Luka. "Yes, I can't wait. I think I want to start in Tokyo and then move across the world from there. I know  _ Gabriel _ 's designs are going to be the best hands down, so I want to save those for last."

"Whatever you wish." Luka told her softly before looking at him.

He took the hint that it was time to go, "I'll catch up with you guys later yeah?"

They both nodded and he watched them walk off, feeling his shoulder's slump. This was going to be a long night.

…

Luka kept her hand as they moved towards the area where the Tokyo designs were going to be.

She couldn't believe how easily Adrien had managed to control the situation around her just now. The bombardment of questions and offers had nearly thrown her into a panicking spiral.

But the second she had heard his voice, her relief had come instantly. The way he was calm and collected, and still absolutely polite while he basically put a sign around her neck that read 'Taken, back off'. She had seen the annoyance in Marc Sache's face as he and Adrien exchanged hard glances.

That beautiful French flower comment – thank goodness she knew a little Spanish to pick up on what Marc had said – seemed to have really irritated Adrien more than anything. Adrien's wayward comment had only added to her nerves, on top of knowing that she hadn't been able to hide her blush from him.

But no, she wasn't going to think about that.

She promised herself that she wasn't going to keep thinking about him that way. That was the first step.

She wasn't going to think about how his perfectly tailored tuxedo didn't hide his slightly muscled body.

She wasn't going to think about how his soft, beautiful green eyes lit up when he saw her.

She wasn't going to think about running her hands through his silky hair. Or how she would play with the soft ends at his nape as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Or how she would lean up just the slightest bit as he started to lean down, pulling her closer.

A second is all it would take.

Just one second.

OH NO!

She stopped that thought dead in its tracks.

She was NOT going to think about him that way anymore. He had made it perfectly clear that they were friends, great friends. She had to push those feelings down, trapping them away where they wouldn't cause her to lapse easily back into them.

Luka squeezed her hand gently and she looked up at him, seeing him smiling, "Lost in thought?"

She nodded, telling him honestly, "I didn't think I was going to be overwhelmed like that."

Luka laughed quietly, "You may have to get used to it. Those designers were all itching to have you say yes to them."

That wasn't exactly what she had been referring to but close enough.

"Wasn't it crazy? I can't believe Adrien said he deals with things like that all the time. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it." She said exhausted just from thinking about it.

"I have no doubt you could. I don't think I've ever seen you give up before, and that kind of stubbornness is only going to benefit you in the long run." Luka told her, meaning every word.

She squeezed his hand, "Hopefully I don't have to deal with it until I'm a real designer."

"You ARE a real designer. Look at what you did with your dress, and with my jacket. This isn't something a random person can put together on a whim. It takes born talent to compose a truly beautiful, unique piece of music." He lifted their entwined hands and gave her a small spin, "Fashion is your music, and its beauty is clear for all to see."

She felt herself blushing, seeing the way his aqua eyes burned with the truth of his words as they held stares for a few seconds.

Luka rubbed his thumb over her hand, "Come on."

She nodded and they moved again, entering the wing where the Tokyo designs were. She went into instant designer mode, squealing and awing at the pieces being displayed. Luka only had to ask her a small question here and there about her excitement to keep her gushing non-stop.

They did this as they made their way from Tokyo to Beijing, from Milan to London, and were walking into the Cairo area when they heard someone scream out, "No!"

Marinette instantly turned, seeing a woman wearing an all black mermaid style dress that was intricately beaded at the waist, and complicatedly cut and tied at the bust. It was actually rather stunning, and the long sheer sleeves that were adorned with small jewels towards her wrist added to the whole look.

Immediately, Marinette noticed that a short deep purple ribbon that had a silver crescent moon on it was holding up her high ponytail.

An akuma.

"Well there she is, the little girl who caught EVERYONE'S attention when she walked into the room." The woman taunted mockingly.

Luka pushed her behind him slightly as he whispered it, "Can you get out of those heels?"

She instantly started maneuvering her feet out of them as they moved back slowly, the akuma sneering at her, "You stole my spotlight just like he did, and now you'll pay for it!"

She pulled a jewel from her wrist and threw it towards them. Marinette left her shoes there as Luka grabbed her protectively, moving them out of the jewel's path as it exploded into a white powder near them.

They started running and the akuma followed them, "You can't run from Electa little girl! I'll make you a slave to my designs yet!"

Electa kept throwing jewels in their direction, catching a few people as they exploded with more of that white powder. Instantly those people's outfits changed into god-awful versions of what they were originally wearing. Missing sleeves, patches, holes, tears, miss-matched colors and gaudy prints galore.

"Marinette, there's a door to your left!" Luka told her quickly as they continued avoiding jewel bombs.

She had her hand on the handle in seconds, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Luka the door is locked." She said panicked, knowing that she needed to find a way out of this so she could deal with this akuma.

"Nowhere left to run. Let's see what they think of you now." Electa said with a wicked smirk as she held the jewel between two fingers.

Luka stayed in front of her protectively. Electa threw the jewel, and a silver baton smacked it away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or review if you want! I love hearing about what you guys think about the story so far!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	5. Shifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! Melty Camembert Hearts for everyone!

Chat Noir appeared crouched in front of them before standing tall and twirling his baton with a smirk, "You know, when they say diamonds are to die for, they don't mean it literally."

Electa growled angrily with a sneer, "Ugh, leather. Could you be any more eighties? Let's fix your fashion problem shall we alley cat?"

Chat twirled his baton like a shield in front of them, telling Luka quickly, "Get her somewhere safe while I hold off this fashion disaster."

Luka nodded, saying it sincerely, "Thanks Chat Noir. Come on Marinette."

Marinette pulled back slightly instead of moving right away, "Chat, there's a dark purple ribbon holding up her hair that has a silver crescent moon on it. I think the akuma might be there."

Chat smiled at her, "I'll look into it." He gave her a small wink, "Thanks princess."

He headed towards Electa, trying to fend her off as much as he could. Marinette was internally panicking. Luka had a firm grip on her hand. She wouldn't be able to get away without having to tell him the truth. What was she going to do?

Luka pulled her towards the front where people were still trying to get outside. A few people rushed past them and their hands broke apart.

Luka tried to reach for her again but there were too many people as people tried to get outside. She told him quickly, "I'm clear over here I'll meet you outside!"

He briefly nodded and she let out a sigh of relief. Thank the lucky ladybugs.

She moved quickly, finding an unlocked office and slipping inside as Tikki flew out of her purse, "Ready Marinette?"

She nodded but said it annoyed, "I was really having a good time too. Hawkmoth always has to ruin everything. Tikki, Spots On!"

She transformed in a soft cloud of pink magic before leaving the room to find Chat dodging jewels. She managed to get her yo-yo to wrap around Electa's wrist to stop her jewel barrage at Chat Noir. The second he saw her he yelled out happily, "M'lady, I knew a jewel such as yourself wouldn't be long."

She rolled her eyes, watching him get clear and closer to her just as Electa pulled on her yo-yo. She let the line lose before she could get pulled forward and Chat told her quickly, "The akuma's in her ribbon."

"You already did half the job huh kitty?" She complimented proudly as they started to fight again.

"I had a little help from a friend." Chat admitted sheepishly. "How do you want to do this?"

"Try to get as close to her as we can and find a way to knock her off balance or trap her somehow so we can get the ribbon." Ladybug responded instantly.

"For being in heels, she is fast Bug so be careful." Chat told her seriously before they went after the akuma.

They couldn't get close enough to her for anything. They finally ducked behind a few pillars as they tried to catch their breath. "This isn't working." Ladybug admitted.

Chat nodded, "Maybe we need a little lucky charm?"

Ladybug agreed, "Let's see what we get, try to keep her off me for a minute kitty."

Chat saluted her with a big smile, "Will do m'lady." He took off back into the fight baiting the akuma as only he could do, "For thinking leather is out of fashion, you aren't doing a good job of trying to hit me."

"You can't run forever!" Electa screamed back as she chased after Chat Noir.

Ladybug called it, "Lucky Charm!"

She looked down as the object dropped into her hand, "A handheld vacuum?"

Ladybug had no idea what to do with this vacuum. She wasn't getting any ideas yet. She moved to follow Chat Noir and Electa, hoping that she could somehow figure out how to use the lucky charm.

Chat was back to fighting Electa hand to hand. Chat finally managed to get closer to her but she threw a few jewels down between them. White powder blasted into the air, making Chat cough roughly. Electa took the chance to kick him in the stomach, sending him back into one of the larger display boards. Metallic clinking echoed as the board broke around him.

He saw Ladybug and tried to get up, feeling a sharp pain in his leg.

Not good.

His leg was trapped underneath one of the large, now awkwardly bent, metal poles that were still attached to the ground.

He could cataclysm his way out, but then he'd be on a time limit, and he didn't know if Ladybug was going to need it.

"Ugh, you still look awful." Electa sneered.

He looked down, prepared to see his suit in ruins, but instead, his eyes widened as he saw what had happened. From top to bottom, his suit had turned white. He pulled his tail forward and frowned at it. Even his tail had turned white, "Hey! The name's Chat NOIR, not Chat BLANC!"

Ladybug watched the exchange and it clicked.

That was it.

She had to get Electa's attention away from Chat Noir, "Hey Electa, you know, I thought your dress was one of the nicest I've ever seen on an akuma."

Electa hesitated and Chat frowned at her from behind.

"I mean, just look at that flawless mermaid tail." She went on, "And the way that the fabric was so intricately cut at the bust, and then re-tied so that it seems random, you must be a great designer."

Electa actually frowned, "My boss doesn't seem to think so. Luckily I gave him a suit to match his bold lies about displaying the dress I worked on for three months!"

She smirked, trying to egg her on, "You're the bold one, wearing a ribbon that doesn't match at all. I wouldn't have the guts to be seen out in public that way."

Electa started throwing jewels at her and she used the vacuum to catch the powder before it could affect her. She continued to catch the powder from the jewels as she moved around, getting closer to Chat Noir. When she finally stood in front of him, she handed him the vacuum. He asked worried as she pulled her yo-yo and twirled it so that it would act like a shield, "Uh m'lady, what are we supposed to do with this?"

She told him hushed, "Cataclysm your way out, and then hit the reverse button, but make sure the nozzle is pointed straight at Electa. I'll buy you some time."

Chat smirked, "I can blow her away, no problem."

She stared at him hard, "Sometimes, I want to smack you kitty."

He chuckled but then grabbed at his leg, "Ow, ow, ow. Shouldn't move that way."

"Be careful, let me know when you're ready okay? That way I can take care of that leg."

Chat nodded to her this time as she continued blocking the jewels being thrown at them.

It didn't take long before Chat told her, "Incoming!"

She held her breath as she ducked. Electa eyes widened just as the blast of powder flew towards her. She used her yo-yo to bind Electa's arms to her sides and pulled slightly to get her on her knees.

As Electa coughed roughly Ladybug went up and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. She tore the ribbon in half and caught the akuma quickly.

She released the purified butterfly and then took the handheld vacuum from Chat before tossing it lightly into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The little ladybugs did their work as they fixed everything that had been affected by the akuma, including returning Chat's suit back to its normal onyx black.

Ladybug instantly kneeled next to Chat as the ladybug's wrapped around his leg. They stayed there a little longer than usual but when Chat smiled she felt relief.

She helped him stand and they said it together, "Pound it!"

"How's the leg kitty?" She asked immediately.

"Absolutely purr-fect m'lady. Tell Tikki I said thank you." He told her with a smile.

They found out that the akumatized lady was actually Angelica Chanel, Marc Sache's design assistant. They tried to comfort her, managing to calm her down a little bit more but Ladybug's earrings started to beep. Chat promised to see the assistant out since he had a little more time than she did.

Ladybug made her way upstairs towards some of the offices, knowing there wouldn't be a lot of people. She quickly found an unlocked office and stepped inside, letting her transformation fall. She caught Tikki quickly before reaching into her purse and pulling out a cookie for her.

"Chat says thank you Tikki." She said gently, watching Tikki nibble on her cookie.

"I'm just glad he's okay again. I'm pretty sure if he moved the wrong way, that pole was going to break his leg." Tikki admitted worriedly.

"At least we stopped the akuma before that happened. Are you okay for now Tikki? I'll get you more cookies when we get home." Marinette promised her.

"I'll be okay." Tikki said happily, dashing back into her purse. Marinette smiled before peeking out of the door and stepping out.

She barely got a few steps out when she heard a panicked voice calling her name, "Marinette!"

She looked towards the stairs and saw Adrien coming up, looking relieved to see her, "Thank goodness. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm ok-" she started but was cut off by his arms going around her tightly as he pulled her to his chest.

"I didn't see you come outside at all, and you weren't with Luka either. I thought something had happened to you." He whispered shakily.

She hugged him back, closing her eyes as she told him, "I'm okay Adrien, really. I got a little turned around so I hid up here, but I'm fine." She wished things could be different. That all of this meant something different to him, like what it meant to her.

He slowly let her go, but his hand found hers, refusing to let her move away from him, "I should have come looking for you sooner. I'm so sorry Marinette."

She felt herself blush, "It's okay Adrien. It wasn't your fault. Are you okay? That akuma didn't hit you at all did it?"

He smiled slightly. A slight blush was creeping onto his face, as he squeezed her hand, "No, I wasn't anywhere near it, thankfully. Why don't we go find your shoes? Then I'll take you home if you want."

"Marinette, there you are."

She and Adrien immediately moved apart as if lightning had struck between them without warning.

Marinette took a small step towards Luka, asking quickly, "Luka are you okay?"

He nodded instantly, pulling her into a hug, "You're the one I was worried about. When you never came outside, I thought the akuma must have trapped you in here somewhere. Are you really okay? You didn't get hurt anywhere did you?"

She smiled at him, "No, I'm fine honestly. I didn't get hurt at all."

Luka grabbed her hand firmly in his, "I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder to get back inside to come find you."

"No, I'm glad you didn't." She said quickly. "I would have hated for you to get mixed up in that fight."

Luka smiled at her before looking back at Adrien, his tone taking on a bit of an edge, "I appreciate you finding her first Adrien, but you don't have to worry about her anymore. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

Adrien's eyes had hardened slightly at Luka's tone, almost reminding her of Chat Noir's eyes when he got angry. She looked between them with a frown, not sure what was making the air so tense.

She had to break the silence, "Uh, Luka, were you ready to go, or did you want to look around a little more?"

Luka finally broke eye contact with Adrien to answer her, "You can choose. I'll go along with whatever you decide."

Adrien let out an angry huff to himself, knowing exactly what Luka was getting at. There was no way those comments weren't meant for him.

"There's really only a few more things I wanted to see, so can we stay a little longer?" Marinette asked shyly with a smile.

Luka smiled at her, "Of course. Come on. I heard that they were going to let the people who wanted to keep looking stay for another hour or two, so we should be fine. Though we should probably go pick up your shoes from Cairo first Cinderella."

Marinette laughed, and Adrien's heart sank slightly. Marinette was HIS princess. Well, Chat's anyways.

"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow Adrien. Have a good night." Marinette told him from the top of the stairs with a wave.

He waved back and smiled at her, "Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have a good night Marinette."

She disappeared with Luka down the steps and he hesitated before following slowly. He should have been the one to ask her to come tonight. He should be the one holding her hand and walking around with her.

Unfortunately, a few designers stopped him on his way past Paris, and of course, the pieces from Gabriel.

He answered their questions mechanically, trying to push down that unsettling feeling again. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, keeping his tone light and his smile firmly in place, before being able to slip back to the main hall.

"Adrien, I'm glad you're still here."

He almost didn't turn around. He knew his anger was going to flare up again if he did, but Luka wouldn't have come looking for him for no reason. And that reason was no doubt Marinette.

When he gave in and finally turned around, he asked right away, "You really left her to come find me?"

Luka said it evenly, "I didn't leave her. She is in Paris, looking over the designs from Gabriel. Saving the best for last in her opinion."

Adrien asked, already feeling the tension between them build, "Did you need something?"

Luka asked point blank, "Are you in love with her?"

Adrien felt the color drain from his face, and his response was automatic, "She's my friend."

"Being her friend has nothing to do with your feelings for her, and I need to know the truth." Luka said quickly.

"I don't really think it's any of your business." Adrien replied.

"It is my business because I want to date her. I know she's your friend, and if that's all there is between the two of you, I would like for it to stay that way." Luka said firmly.

His tone matched Luka's, "Don't you think that should be up to her?"

"It will always be up to her, but this is exactly what I don't want. You are a nice guy, I consider you a friend too, and given the circumstances it's why I never asked her out before now. I have enough respect for my friends to honor the phrase, 'I saw her first'." Luka said as his eyes hardened.

"Marinette isn't a prize to fight over. She's a human being." Adrien snapped, feeling his hands ball into fists at his sides.

"Exactly." Luka said just as angrily, "I gave you your chance for over a year, and I'm done waiting for you to do something. She sure as hell doesn't deserve the way you've treated her,"

"I haven't done anything to her!" He finally yelled.

Luka said it in the same calm, but angry voice, "That's my point. You never DID anything. I am, and I don't want you taking your anger out on her."

"I'd never do that." He snapped like it should have been obvious.

Luka's voice dropped, "Then stop your jealous behavior because I'm not going to do this with you every time you see us together. I'm not going to treat her as though she is just a friend because to me, she isn't."

The words struck a sour chord in him. Jealous. That's what all of those feelings were. It was why he felt so uneasy, why it had made him sick to tell her to go out with someone else. He had never pegged himself as a jealous person, but where Marinette was concerned it wasn't some small thing. It was a monster. A monster he had let grow who no longer had any intentions of backing down.

It left him quickly, "She means more to me than she does to you. I guarantee that."

Luka's voice shook slightly in frustration, "You had all this time to realize what a uniquely amazing person she is, and you chose to act like you didn't see it. You chose to get close to her while building a wall to keep her at arm's length. You chose to constantly tell everyone that she is JUST a friend." Luka paused for a second before asking him seriously, "Did you really think that no one else was going to notice her? Marinette is beautiful, inside and out. She is brave and loving, and kind, and one of the strongest people I've ever met, for reasons you probably don't even realize."

"I don't need you to tell me about Marinette. I know her better than you ever could." He snapped.

"If that were really true, this conversation, this night, this date, would have never happened." Luka said angrily, "You had your chance Adrien. It's not my fault that you are too late."

He took a hard step in Luka's direction, their faces inches from each other as he said it angrily as a warning, "It's not too late yet."

"Luka? Adrien!? What are you two doing?" Marinette's shocked voice asked as she approached them.

He and Luka took a single step back away from each other, neither one of them losing eye contact. The deep scowls on their faces unmoving.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home Marinette?" He asked a little calmer, refusing to be the first to look away, "Maybe you should rethink going out with someone you barely know."

Luka's voice was hard, "Going out with someone is how you get to know them better, Adrien, not ignoring them standing in front of you for two years."

He felt some sort of instinct kick in as he moved to close the gap, wanting nothing more than to feel his fist make hard contact with Luka's face. He barely took the first step when Marinette stood in between them quickly, putting Luka at her back as she faced him.

Her eyes were wide in shock for a second before scolding him, "I don't know where this is coming from but you need to stop, now."

He asked her still angry, "Why are you taking his side? You're supposed to be my friend."

Her eyes were fierce, "I'm not taking sides, and you are both my friends. I will defend you both exactly the same. But right now you are the one getting angry for no reason."

His eyes widened but his tone stayed the same as he stared at her in disbelief, "Me? He's the one who,"

"Adrien." She said his name firmly, silencing him. Her voice softened but was firm as she told him, "You need to think about where we are, and what people are here, watching. You are Adrien Agreste, and Adrien Agreste does not act this way."

He glanced around briefly, seeing the small crowd of designers and other VIPs who had stayed after the attack.

His face fell slightly, realizing how bad this could have gotten if Marinette hadn't stepped between them. She must have seen that he understood what she meant because her face softened again. As her hand lifted towards his, he took another step back in shame.

"I'm sorry. You're absolutely right." He muttered, masking his jealousy with politeness, "I should have never raised my voice and it was wrong of me." He could barely hold Luka's eyes to get it out, not meaning a word of it, "My sincerest apologies."

Luka nodded in silence, but grabbed Marinette's hand. He forced himself not to say anything about the silent claim. Instead he held Marinette's beautiful deep ocean eyes, telling her feeling defeated, "I'm sorry Marinette, for everything."

He had to walk away. He needed to get out of here before he really did something that was going to come back to haunt him.

The ride home was hard. He wanted to go back and see her. He felt like he NEEDED to see her. He didn't like the sense of unease hanging in the air. He felt as though he had just made a really big mistake, leaving things that way between them.

Marinette had never spoken to him that way before, and he never meant to raise his voice at her like that either. He didn't like this. Even though they weren't arguing, that's what it felt like. As though they had left an argument with both of them still being angry and nothing resolved.

The second he was back in his room he started getting out of his tuxedo in silence. Plagg flew out of his pocket and watched him, only making him feel worse.

"Don't say anything Plagg." Adrien practically begged.

"I wasn't." Plagg promised simply.

Adrien finished changing, but Plagg was still watching him sadly, knowing that his chosen was hurting more than he was showing right now. Adrien threw himself back on the bed and Plagg landed on his chest. He started turning in circles there, finally settling himself into a small ball right in the center.

A small string of purr's vibrated through Adrien, and he felt the angry tears in his eyes start. Plagg just continued to purr. It was his only way of showing comfort that Adrien would understand without words.

Adrien started to cry silently, sniffling occasionally into the oppressive, ever-lasting, silence of the mansion.

When the crying finally slowed, Plagg picked his head up, expecting to see his chosen sleeping. But Adrien's eyes were open, fixed on the ceiling above them.

Plagg whispered his name softly, "Adrien,"

A few wayward tears fell down his face, "Plagg, I've ruined everything."

"Don't think that way kitten." Plagg said tenderly.

"I yelled at her. I yelled at Luka. I pushed her to him with a smile on my face, and Luka was right." He admitted out loud as he covered his eyes with his arm, "I think, I think I'm too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or review if you want! The last chapter is coming soon so don't fret!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments! This is the last chapter, so what's in store? Let's find out!

Nino patted his back as he leaned over with his head in his arms on the kitchen table. He was the first one to arrive at Nino's house for game day.

"That's rough my man." Nino told him.

Adrien could barely get it out, "You should have seen the way she was looking at me Nino. Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

He had just finished telling Nino about the Gallery last night, and more importantly about the argument he had gotten into with Luka about Marinette.

Nino said it trying to cheer him up, "Look bro, we have an entire day to fix this, and I know Alya will be on board to help. Marinette probably isn't even mad at you." Nino added it in a knowing voice, "I don't think she ever could be."

Adrien barely lifted his head off the table, "You think so?"

Nino nodded, "Most definitely. You just have to act cool all right? Apologize for last night, and take it from there." Nino looked him in the eye sternly, "And this is the most important part my man." He tapped the table a few times with every word, "You HAVE to tell her how you feel, today."

Adrien frowned, "You act like it's supposed to be that easy Nino."

Nino smirked, "Hey, take a lesson out of Chat Noir's book. He easily flirts with Ladybug all the time. You just have to be confident, turn on the charm, and tell her exactly how important she is to you. You are a famous model dude, use it!"

Adrien sighed heavily. The Chat Noir side of him wanted to follow Nino's advice. Marinette was his princess, a big emphasis on the HIS. His inner Chat clung to her like a lifeline. He refused to admit that his Chat side had a somewhat more possessive outlook on this situation, and while it could have some truth, it didn't change how he felt as a whole.

Marinette could make her own choices. It would be her choice, he promised himself that. No matter how things went, good or bad, he wanted her to be happy.

He felt like he was back at ground zero, only this time instead of wanting his lady to be happy, he was having a similar conversation with himself about Marinette. This had to be work of the boundless bad luck the great black cat had.

No. He couldn't let those kinds of thoughts creep back in. He had to try and stay positive.

He meant what he had said to Luka last night, even more so after his meltdown when he got home. It wasn't too late just yet. He had a chance to fix this, and maybe salvage the pieces to make something greater out of it.

He told Nino heavily, "I'm going to try I just," he let his head fall back against the table hard. He didn't understand how Ladybug could be positive all the time, even after the idiot broke her heart. He was already exhausted trying to keep up the appearance.

His lady made this look much easier, "I don't want her to hate me Nino. I don't know if I can handle that. I," he sat up and looked Nino straight in the eye, getting it out because he was sick of keeping it in, "I love her. I'm in love with her and I'm an idiot for ever letting that date with Luka happen."

Nino sighed heavily but had a small smile on his face, "At least you know you're an idiot."

He pushed Nino away from him, saying it sarcastically, "Thanks. You're a great friend Nino."

They laughed for a second and the doorbell rang. Nino went to answer it and came back into the kitchen with the girls.

Alya had a hard smile on her face, pointed straight at him, "Sunshine."

He sighed to himself. There was no way with that smile, that Marinette hadn't already told Alya about the Gallery last night too.

"H-Hey Adrien." Marinette said softly, staring down at her fidgeting hands before looking up when he stayed quiet for too long.

He caught her eyes and tried to smile, "Hey, Marinette."

Alya broke their followed awkward silence by clapping her hands loudly, "SO. Before game day commences, ground rules. Marinette is not allowed to play more than three rounds in a row. Once this girl gets a streak going we are all going to have our asses handed to us. Rule two, there are no other rules!"

Everyone chuckled and they got the game set up. Alya was already in competitive mode. Nino was ready to 'teach Marinette a lesson'. He was trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong, and Marinette was too quiet.

They played a few rounds. Marinette was finally becoming herself again as time went by. All three of them forced her to go on hiatus for at least three rounds after having thoroughly defeated each of them in turn, finally causing her infectious laugh to come back.

His eyes were focused on the screen, battling it out against Nino head to head when Alya asked her suddenly, "Oooo, who are you texting making that kind of face?"

Adrien's eyes immediately looked over to see the blush on Marinette's cheeks, "I'm not making any kind of face, and it's just Luka."

Just Luka.

He liked the sound of that.

The controller vibrated in his hand and caught his attention. Nino was kicking the crap out of him. He used a quick move to turn the fight back in his favor and smirked, telling him tauntingly, "Nice try."

"Damn, you suck Adrien." Nino said jokingly annoyed, his hands moving quickly over the controller as he tried to make a comeback.

Alya said it accusingly, "Just Luka?"

"I told you already. There was an akuma at the Gallery and he thinks our date was null-and-void. He wants to go out again to make up for it." Marinette explained.

The question was out of him before he could stop it, "You really think that's a good idea Marinette?"

He ended the fight with Nino with a wide smirk as he won, Nino throwing himself back on the floor with a groan.

Marinette told him simply as he turned to look at her, looking disappointed at him, "Don't."

He frowned, "I am not allowed to be worried about you?"

She shook her head instantly, "That's not it. I don't know what he said to you last night, but Luka would never try to hurt me."

Alya asked him curiously, "Did he say something to you last night?"

Nino sat up quickly, eyeing him worried but he looked away from them. He could admit it without giving anything away, "More than was necessary."

Marinette sounded genuinely angry, "What did he say to you? Is that why you were so upset?"

He said it firmly, "It doesn't matter. Luka thinks he knows people but he really doesn't. I just think you should be more careful around him."

Alya eyed him with a smirk, "Careful there Adrien, or we might get the idea that you are a little jealous."

He stared at Alya hard, a little jealous didn't exactly cover it, "You're her best friend, aren't you worried about her going out with someone who left her to protect herself in the middle of an akuma attack?"

Marinette's eyes widened, "That's not what happened. We got separated,"

"Then he should have tried harder to find you." He told her firmly, Nino saying it worried, almost like a warning, "Dude,"

The words came out of him unfiltered, "He shouldn't have let you out of his sight for a second. He should have never let you get anywhere near that akuma, much less make you have to go hide somewhere by yourself. If he cared about you at all he would have made sure you were safe, instead of losing you along the way."

"There was a crowd Adrien, it wasn't his fault." Marinette said staring at him strongly, with a look similar to the one she gave him last night.

"You shouldn't be defending him for thinking about himself first. If you had been my date, nothing would have made me leave your side. You would have been my first priority no matter what." He said angrily.

"Well I wasn't your date." Marinette matched his anger, "And he wasn't thinking about himself first. He was the one who protected me when the akuma first came after me. He protected me when we were cornered, ready to take the akuma's attack in my place. I don't know where you got this bad impression of him,"

"It's not that hard to see if you open your eyes a little bit." He suggested a little more forcefully then he should have.

"Oh because you are suddenly the best at seeing what's right in front of you right?" Marinette snapped.

He felt the color drain from his face in shock. Had Luka told her what they had been fighting about? He had to have. Why else would she have made that comment?

It left him in a whisper as he held her eyes, "Did he, tell you?"

Now she looked shocked, "Tell me?"

He let out the breath he was holding. She didn't know. It had to have been a slip of the tongue.

"Nothing. Forget it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You are your own person and you can make your own decisions. What's one friend's opinion anyways?" He muttered defeated without looking at her.

"Your opinion has always been important to me Adrien." Marinette said softer.

It left him somewhat bitterly, "Yet you keep getting mad at me because of him."

"Because he didn't do anything wrong and you are blaming him for things that were outside of his control." Marinette reminded him. "If he or anyone else said things like this about you, I'd defend you the same way, you or Nino, or Alya. You keep acting like I have to pick a side,"

"Maybe you should." He said before asking her, "Aren't we more important to you than he is?"

Marinette was starting to sound upset, "That's not fair. I can worry about all of my friends the same way without picking sides. That's what it means to be a good friend."

"He obviously doesn't want to just be your friend Marinette."

"That shouldn't matter to you. We, are just friends." She said easily, making his anger turn to regret.

Even though it left him in a whisper, they all heard it slip out of him in the silence, "Unfortunately."

Marinette stood, her eyes glossing over, "If you didn't want to be my friend anymore, all you had to do was say so." She walked out without looking back.

Alya and Nino exchanged glances before Alya stood, telling him firmly, "You promised."

Adrien closed his eyes as he looked away from her, but she left too, no doubt going after Marinette.

Nino asked him worried, "What the hell was that?"

"I didn't mean it that way." Adrien said, knowing that everything that happened just now was wrong, on multiple levels. Don't think for a second that he didn't feel instantly guilty. He did.

"I know you didn't, but that's how it came out. You should have been the one to go after her." Nino said as he laid back on the floor, as though the weight of the world had suddenly crashed down on him.

"She wouldn't have listened to me." He said knowingly.

Nino put his hands behind this head, "Acting like an asshole like that, I'm sure she wouldn't have until you made her listen. You know she is right though."

He looked up at the ceiling, "Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why am I acting this way?"

Nino told him with no hesitation, "Jealousy does that, especially when you are in love with someone."

"How do I make it stop?" Adrien asked him pleading, hoping his best friend had an answer.

Nino sighed, "You have to decide bro, what's more important to you? Your happiness, or hers?"

Put like that, Adrien's answer was easy.

…

She stared at the ground as she walked to school, not knowing what the day was going to bring.

"Marinette!"

Her head shot up and saw Adrien getting out of his car. She turned away from him and kept walking. She wasn't ready to talk to him. He had called her over a dozen times last night, and sent her nearly thirty texts asking her to please pick up the phone so he could apologize.

Alya tried to assure her when she caught up to her that Adrien hadn't meant it the way it came out. 'Unfortunately.' If there was ever a word that would be worse than the cursed 'Just friends', it had been that one. She had heard the anger in his voice as he said it, and the true disappointment.

It didn't matter if he hadn't meant for it to come out that way.

In that moment, he had meant it.

And that's why it had hurt so deeply.

"Please, will you wait?" Adrien called out from behind her.

She stayed silent and kept moving.

"Can you talk to me, please?" Adrien asked desperately, causing her foot to hesitate. She forced herself to keep walking.

"Marinette please, I have to apologize." He told her.

She answered flatly, "You don't HAVE to do anything."

She heard him groan slightly, "That's not what I meant. I WANT to apologize. I didn't mean what you think I did yesterday. Will you please stop and talk to me for a second?"

She felt his hand on her arm and stopped, pulling away from him slightly as she turned to face him. His brilliant green eyes were slightly puffy and red, like he hadn't gotten any sleep last night either.

She asked, shaking her head slightly, "Why bother?"

He started immediately, "I never meant to make you think I didn't want to be your friend anymore. I don't want that. I don't want to lose you as a friend Marinette, not ever. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and if it wasn't for you, and Nino and Alya, I wouldn't even know what it means to have real friends. I was wrong to talk to you that way, and I am so, so sorry about what I said."

She felt the tears starting in her eyes but forced them to stay back, "But you meant it when you said it. The only reason you are sorry now is because it hurt my feelings." She forced herself to hold his eyes, "You don't have to worry about me anymore Adrien. I can take care of myself."

He said it instantly, "I know you can, but I am going to worry about you anyways. I know," she saw his hands turn to fists at his sides for a second before they loosened and he said it defeated, "I know that Luka is a nice guy and that he would never intentionally let anything bad happen to you. The argument between Luka and I is our problem, and I don't want it to come between you and me."

She asked him again since he hadn't actually answered her yesterday, "What did he say to you Adrien? I know that you aren't this person and,"

"It's nothing, honestly." He said, looking down, "It's a disagreement we'll never see eye to eye on, but that doesn't mean I should be taking it out on you, of all people." He said it softer, "You're the first real friend I ever made, and that means more to me than you realize. I don't want to lose you over this Marinette. If you were to suddenly disappear from my life, I'd never forgive myself for letting it happen and not trying harder to stop it. It's not something I can live with."

His voice started to shake, "Unless, that's what you want. If it's your decision, and I went too far and you can't be my friend anymore I'll understand."

"I don't want that either." She managed to get out, seeing him on the verge of tears.

He held her eyes, begging her, "Please, please forgive me."

She felt the tension in her shoulders fall and sighed softly, "I forgive you Adrien. I don't want to lose you as a friend either," he started to smile and she kept going, "But, you can't expect me to choose sides. If you don't want to tell me what Luka said to upset you, I'll respect that. He wouldn't say anything to me either about how that argument even happened. If you are going to keep it between the two of you, then keep it there."

He nodded, "I promise, and I'm sorry, for even suggesting that you had to pick sides. It was wrong of me. I just, I'm still," his hand went to the back of his neck as his nerves started reaching their limit, "not very good at, all of this."

She finally smiled at him, touching his arm affectionately, "You're trying, that's all that matters."

He finally smiled his bright genuine smile at her, "Thank you." They headed to class together and as they walked in together, Alya said it before they could sit down, "Just give me the word girl."

Adrien flinched as Alya's harsh tone but she let out a small laugh, "We are fine Alya. Adrien apologized, so no you don't get to kick his butt."

Alya was glaring daggers at him, "He better have."

Adrien sighed, "Sorry Alya."

"You should be." Alya said with a nod.

Nino smiled up at his girlfriend, "I told you it would be okay babe."

Alya leaned her head on her hand, "Surprisingly."

Class started and Marinette kept drifting back to her conversation with Adrien. She was glad that they were back in a better place.

The lunch bell sounded and Adrien turned back to her almost right away, "Marinette, would you like to go have lunch with me, to make up for my behavior the past few days? We can go anywhere you want."

She smiled at him softly, feeling her heart do its stupid little flip at that bright smile, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He said easily.

She felt like her life was all sorts of ironic lately. If Adrien had asked her to lunch like this two weeks ago, she would have melted into a puddle right then and there without so much as making a sound.

She couldn't believe that now here he was, practically asking her out, and she was really going to do this, "I'd love to Adrien, but I already have lunch plans. Rain check?"

Adrien frowned slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry I should have asked if you had plans. Can I ask what you are doing?"

There was a small knock on their classroom door that caught their attention, "Hey Marinette, you ready?"

She nodded, smiling at the door, "Yes, I'm ready Luka. Give me a second?"

Luka smiled at her, "Take your time." His smile fell just the slightest, "Hey Adrien."

Adrien's voice was almost devoid of emotion, "Hey Luka."

She put her bag over her shoulder and asked Adrien softly, "Friends, right?"

Adrien tore his eyes away from Luka to look at her, his face softening as he told her with a warm smile, "Nothing will change that."

She smiled at him and made her way down to Luka. He put his hand out for hers and she put her hand in his easily. She was starting to enjoy the way his aqua eyes turned to glistening clear water on a moonlit night when he looked at her.

As they left school, he told her again, "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

She smiled with a laugh, "I already told you, I really did have fun last night, despite the akuma. You don't have to try and make up for that. It's not like the akuma was your fault."

"I know, but you deserve a perfect date without an akuma interference." He said smiling at her, "And if it happens again, we'll just have to try again until we get it right." They laughed together and headed towards a small café that she really liked.

As they enjoyed their lunch, she asked curiously, "Luka, it's not that I mind or anything, or that I don't appreciate all of this because I do but, why me?"

Luka put down his drink and told her without hesitating, "When I see your eyes light up, drums start to beat. When I hear you laugh, the soft notes of the guitar chime in. When I see you smile, the lyrics of a love song start without end." He smiled at her, "The music you stir in my head is unlike anything I've ever heard, and I want to hear more."

She felt herself blushing and he told her softly, "Your beauty caught my eye, but your heart caught mine." He asked her curious even though the smile never left his face, "Your happiness brings me happiness, is that so wrong?"

"No, not at all." She said knowing her face was red.

His smile widened and they finished lunch comfortably. He dropped her off a little ways down from her class locker room, kissing her cheek lightly, "I'll see you later. Thanks for having lunch with me today."

"Thank you for treating me. It is going to be my turn next time." She said in a stern, teasing tone.

He laughed quietly, "As long as there is a next time. I'll see you later."

She couldn't get the smile off of her face as she moved to open the door.

"..to do Adrien?" That was Nino's voice.

"I don't know." Adrien said heavily, "I told you, she deserves to be happy, but I hate that Luka is the one who makes her happy."

She felt her heart drop slightly, and started to back away. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to hear more of. She'd just have to get her things later, or do without.

Somewhere deep down, she knew that Adrien and Luka's fight was a lot more personal than either of them wanted to admit. She wished she knew what it was about so that she could try to help, but maybe this once, it would be okay to let them figure it out themselves. As much as that went against her natural instincts.

She walked into class with only her bag, Alya's eyes bright in anticipation as she watched her approach their table, "So, how did lunch go?"

She smiled, "It was fine Alya. We ate and talked, and that was it."

Alya had a devilish smirk on her face, "Uh-huh, I'm sure, but an even more pressing question is, are you going to go out with him again?"

Marinette said it smiling to herself, "Who knows? Maybe we will, maybe we won't. After all, who knows where things will go from here."

…

"Try to talk to her again." Nino pressed.

"I just barely managed to fix the damage of this weekend Nino. Knowing my luck, I'll just make things weird and awkward." Adrien told him, sitting down on the bench in the middle of the locker room. As much as he hated to admit it, his decision was made, "I'm not going to say anything to her about how I feel. There's no point."

"There is a point. You can't do this to yourself after,"

"It's not what it's going to do to me. It's what she deserves, and Marinette deserves to be happy." Adrien said, lying on the bench so he could stare up at the ceiling.

Nino stood over him with a frown, "And you think you don't?"

"I'll be happy as long as she is. I won't like it, at all, but I meant it Nino. I don't want to lose her as a friend." He said sadly.

Nino wasn't happy with his response, but given that their lunchtime was coming to an end, they didn't have time to have a real back and forth about it.

Adrien was sure that this conversation was going to happen more than once though. He wasn't really looking forward to it, hoping it didn't become a regular thing.

Later that night, he found himself sitting on the edge of the upper beams of the Eiffel Tower.

This really was his favorite spot in all of Paris, even if he could only get here by being Chat Noir.

He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm an idiot."

His ears picked up on a familiar sound and he looked around, catching sight of a certain beautiful red Ladybug zipping towards him. He smiled, watching her appear near him, "Hey kitty."

"M'lady. Ready for patrol?" He asked as he stood.

She was staring at his face as she got closer, frowning, "You're upset again."

He smiled, "You always seem to think that lately."

She put her hands on her hips, "Because I know it's true. Talk to me."

He looked away from her, "I tried, like you did. I actually realized that I really, really loved this girl, the one I told you about before."

Her eyes widened, "Really? You told her how you felt?"

He smirked slightly, "I pulled a Ladybug move. I told her most of the truth, but didn't actually manage to tell her the whole truth." The smile fell and he felt his ears flatten against his head as his tail twitched sadly, "But it doesn't matter anymore. She's, going out with someone else who makes her happy. I can't be selfish and take that from her."

"Oh kitty," she hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

He held her close, "No, this one is all on me. If I had realized what I was feeling sooner, I wouldn't have been too late."

Ladybug looked into his eyes, holding his face with both of her hands, "It is never too late Chaton. You just have to try. You deserve to be happy too, and if she makes you happy, don't let anything stop you."

He pulled her hands from his face, asking already knowing her answer, "If sacrificing your happiness is what would make someone else happy, wouldn't you make that sacrifice?"

She frowned and he smiled at her, seeing the answer in her eyes, "See? I would never ask her to sacrifice her happiness for me, but I can do it for her. It is going to suck, I'm not going to lie, but if it's meant to be, we'll find our way to each other. The compass in our hearts always points true."

Ladybug smiled at him sadly, "You truly are an amazing person kitty. She is blind for not seeing it."

He lifted her hand and kissed it gently, "Thanks Bug." He smiled a little brighter, "Besides, who knows where things will go from here?"

She smiled brightly with a nod, "Who knows. You deserve happiness too you know."

They took off together from the Eiffel Tower, both thinking how different their lives had become in such a short time.

He watched as his lady disappeared after patrol before looking up at the moon. His eyes automatically closed, seeing her face instantly.

"Maybe one day, our hearts will know the truth." He whispered with a soft smile, before taking off for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the ending... or is it? The next part of the series is coming out soon so keep a look out!
> 
> As always, feel free to review and comment! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this ending!
> 
> Au Revoir for now! And stay tuned for more from AgresteBug!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am updating and editing chapters as we speak(read? lol) so more is coming soon, don't fret! Leave a comment or review if you want! Feedback is the fuel of my soul!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


End file.
